Mundo Perfeitamente Paralelo ºº
by karolzeenha
Summary: # locas que vao parar no mundo de naruto...vamu bagunca td...e claro...juntar alguns casais.Casais "tradicionais"
1. Como tudo comecou!

Naruto não me pertence...mais o Sasuke-kun ja eh outro assunto,Orochimaru eh da Mari e o Kakashi eh da Gaybys.  
"pensamentos"

Alguém:fala dos personagens

(comentários das autoras)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo-mudanca de cenário

**Capítulo 1-Como tudo começou!**

Vamu comeca colocandu ordem na bagaça.A fic vai falar sobre as 3 locas aki que vão parar no mundo de Naruto...como já disse, somos locas e vamu bagunça tudoooo...to ate cum pena da Ino(agente não gosta dela). Vamu apresentar as 3 locas que estão escrevendo essa fic mto sem noção.

**Carol**:(ou Ana Carolina)16 anos.È patty,amiga,sem noção,comunicativa(leia-se:tagarela).Tem cabelo e olhos igualmente castanhos,baxinha(N/A:Carol-ToT)

**Mari**:(ou Mariana)17 anos.É simpatica,tem uma caraaaaaa de super louca (e é oo) mas eh moh CDF,mto companheira. Sagy (N/A's:Mari- Pára tudo q caiu um bicho aki em cima do teclado agora OO' Carol- eli escreveu "Sagy"?Que lindo! Mari- ¬¬ )Tem cabelo num tom que não sabemos explicar,meio vermelho,meio preto, olhos castanhos e é altaaa.

**Gaybys (leia-se "guêibs")**:(ou Gabriela)17 anos. Nhaaaaaaa,é a mais palhacinha das 3(e a mais foufa tbm ) ,mas eh tbm mta gente boua,e é outra CDF. Tbm tem cabelos e olhos castanhos,e é um poco mais alta que Carol.

Bem,agora com as devidas apresentações,vamu pro que interessa...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Tudo começou quando Carol, Mari e Gaybys estavam na sala rosa da casa de Gaybys, que é no sexto andar de um prédio ais (N/A's:Mari:seeerio,pensei que fosse no 6 andar de uma casa!¬¬-Carol:vai a merda!- Gaybys:meninas...sem briga!), sentadas nu sofá de frente pra TV vendu Naruto e "cantandu" uma musica da Avril Lavigne,sabe aquela "Innocence"(N/A's:Carol- so agente mesmo pra vê Tv e catar ao msm tempo!!¬¬)

Todas

_**Uaikinápi ái si tari évirifin iis ouquêi**_

_**dji fêrstiì taime en may laifi êndi náu iis sou gruêitii**_

_**i**__**xlouin daum,ái lúqui aurround êndi áim sou ameizedí**_

_**ái fingui abauri dji lire finguis tari mêikis láife gruêitii**_

_**ái uourânthí chêngi a fingui abauriit**_

_**djiz iis dji bésti filên**_

_**REFRAUM: djiz ynosênci iis brilienth**_

_**ái roupi tari uyu istêi**_

_**djiz moumentis pêrrféquiti**_

_**plis doun gou auêi**_

_**ái níhd iú náu**_

_**êndi aúw rôudi oun two iit**_

_**dountchi iú lérit pêsx iú bái**_

_**ái faundih a pleici sou seifi,nori a singou tir**_

_**dji fêrstih táime en may láifi êndi náu iss sou clê**_

_**fil coume,ái bilongui,áimi sou rapi reeri**_

_**iit sou ixtrôngui êndi ái lérit máycelfí bi cíncir**_

_**ái uourânthí chêngi a fíngui abauriit**_

_**djix iss dji bestì filên**_

_**djiz ynosênci iis brilienth**_

_**ái roupi tari uyu istêi**_

_**djiz moumenits pêrrféquiti**_

_**plis doun gou auêi**_

_**ái níhd iú nau**_

_**êndi aúw rôudi oun two iit**_

_**dountchi iú lérit pêsx iú bái**_

_**i**__**tis dji ystaite ofi blis iú fínqui iúr drimen**_

_**itis dji rapineis insaide tari iúr filên**_

_**itis sou biu**__**riful iit mêikis iú uâna cráááááái**_

_**itis dji ystaite ofi blis iú finqui iúr drimen**_

_**itis dji rapineis insaide tari iúr filên**_

_**itis sou biu**__**riful iit mêikis iú uâna cruáááááái**_

_**itis sou biu**__**riful iit mêikis iú uâna cruáááááááááááááái**_

_**djiz ynosênci iis brilienth**_

_**(êndi mêikis iú uâna cruáááááááááááááái)**_

_**djiz ynosênci iis brilienth**_

_**ái roupi tari uyu istêi**_

_**djiz moumentis pêrrféquiti**_

_**plis doun gou auêi**_

_**cóse ái níhd iú nau**_

_**êndi aúw rôudi oun two iit**_

_**dountchi iú lérit pêsx iú bái**_

_**djiz ynosênci iis brilienth**_

_**ái roupi tari uyu istêi**_

_**djiz mouments pêrrféquiti**_

_**plis doun gou auêi**_

_**ái níhd iú nau**_

_**êndi aúw rôudi oun two iit**_

_**dountchi iú lérit pêsx iú bái**_

(N/A's:nos tres sabemos falar ingles,fizemos issu de zuacao)

e assim foram cantandu varias musicas ate que, não se sabe por qual motivo,uma idéia totalmente sem noção passa pela cabeça de mari:

Mari:Bora pular da varanda??\o

Gaybys e Carol:o.O

Carol:Pirou???E se agente morre??

Mari:Se agente morre, pelo menos morreremos juntas...amigas 4 ever!!:D

Gaybys:Bora ..

Assim as 3 sem noção vão para a varanda que tem la na casa de Gaybys.Mas ficaram la feito 3 bocós olhandu pra baixo...

Carol:quem vai primeiro?

Gaybys aponta pra Mari,que aponta pra Carol, que aponta pra Gaybys...

¬¬'

Mari e Carol:Gaybys primeiro!-gritam e empurram Gaybys logo em seguida.

So da pra vê Gaybys despencandu laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa de cima...seguida por mais duas doidas...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Gaybys:Aiiiiiiii...minha cabeça ta duendu e parece que ta tudo rodandu...

Mari:...

Carol:nhaaaaaaaaaa...a minha tbm- tenta levanta mais cai de novo.

Mari e Gaybys:hahahahahaha

Carol:d que vocês taum rindu??

Mari:isso foi hilário...vc tentandu levanta!

Gaybys:hehehehehehe...mais ow,onde é que agente ta??issu aki não parece a rua la de casa,não parece um caixão nem nada du gênero...

Carol:será que é o céu???OO

Elas param para refletir por um minuto,dois,três,quatro...ate que Mari se cansa :

Mari:sei la,mais eh munituuuu - e eu posso jurar que já vi esse lugar em algum lugar!(¬¬)- elas tinham caído numa espécie de floresta totalmente fechada,com arvores imensasssss-

Ouve-se um barulho vindo de trás de algumas arvores...gritos... e 3 garotas que passaram por diversar expressões

O.O

o.O

XD

\o/

Carol e Gaybys:ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... é u Sasuke...-correrem em direção a ele e pulam no pescoço-

Sasuke:O.O quem são vocês?e me larguem se não quiserem morre!ù.ú

Carol:Nhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...eli me ameaço de morti!!!que lindooo!vo dismaia...- //cai//

?:o que esta acontecendu aki?

Gaybys ao ver quem era larga o Sasuke e pula em cima do recém chegado

Gaybys:ahhhhhhhhhh é o Kakashi...---------------------------

Mari observava tudo com uma cara assim oh:

O.õ

Quando ela vê...

Mari:OROCHIMARUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU -------...-pulandu em cima dele e mordendu seu pescoço...

Orochimaru:O.O vc ta ficandu doida??"se bem que eu gostei!"-Orochimaru com pensamentos "românticos" a respeito de Mari Gaybys agarrada no Kakashi...e Carol...

Carol despertandu:caracaaaaaaaaaaaaaa agente ta no mundu do naruto ou issu é o sonho mais loco que eu já tive??O.O

Param e pensam...escutam uma voz conhecida e escandalosa vindo na direção de onde estavam..

Naruto:'tte bayo...que confusão é essa???-.-

Carol,Gaybys e Mari:Estamos no mundo de naruto!!!\o/ \o/ \o/-gritam ao mesmo tempo...Gaybys soltandu Kakashi,Mari soltandu Orochimaru e Carol levantandu num pulo.

Kakashi,Sasuke,Orochimaru:¬¬'locas

Naruto:?.?

Carol:NARUTOOOOOOOOOOO...posso te bater???eu sempre quis te bater??diz que simm...simmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm-preparandu um soco que ia acertar no nariz de Naruto se Hinata (N/A's: Carol-de ondi sai tanta genteee???O.o)não tivesse segurado seu pulso.

Hinata:V-você é-é d-doida?? voz gay ¬¬

Carol,Mari e Gabys:HINATAAAAAAAAAA...uhuuuuul caraca somos suas fãs GG seus hentais...ops .

Hinata: ham? ..

Naruto:Valew Hinata-abraca a garota, que desmaia-Oi...vc ta bem???O.O

Carol:nyahhhhhhh...cade a Sakuraaaaaa????-diz olhandu para tds os lados a procura da kunoichi de cabelos rosados.

Sakura:Alguém me chamou??-tinha acabado de aparecer detrás de um arvore e olha para as 3 locas com uma cara de interrogação(?.?).Mari com seus olhos de águia consegue captar que Sasuke fica um pouco agitado com a chegada de Sakura.

Mari:Hummmmmmmm...alguem aki ficou feliz!!GG

Sasuke:O.O quem??

Mari: ...

Carol e Gaybys-percebendo o que estava acontecendu ali-hummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm...

Mari:corto meu pescoço mais naum digo quem eh -passandu a mão no pescoço com o dedo indicador apontado para Sasuke-

Todos-menos as 3 locas-O.O

Sasuke:EU!!Claro que não!pq eu estaria?? C.C

Carol:prefiro não comentar...

Sakura:mudandu de assunto...

Inner Sakura:_como assim muda de assunto???pelo que eu entendi ele ficou feliz qnd te viu!!\o/-_dizia sua inner dandu pulos.

Sakura:_fica quieta!-_disse Sakura pra sua inner já ficando corada-...quem são vocês?

Ate entaum ninguém tinha se preocupado em perguntar a identidade daquelas 3 figuras.

Mari:Eo so Mari!

Gaybys:Eo so a Gaybys.

Carol:nyahhh..Carol.

Kakashi:de onde voces sao??Não vejo suas bandanas.

Carol:Agente não é ninja não!

Gaybys:somos reles mortais

Todos:¬¬'

Gaybys:quié??

Mari:Gaybys...eles não sao imortais...tirandu meu nenéin -...-diz pulandu no orochimaru. – ninovo \o/-

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Enquanto isso...

...na casa de Gaybys...

...os amigosdas 3 locas chegaram,e nao encontraram elas la.

Italo.Marcus,Henrique e Boneco:Cade elas??

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	2. Se acostumando!

Oieeee...esperamos que voces estejam gostandu(se é que alguem ta lendu...),resolvemos faze essa fic assim,du nada,vai fica uma meio sem nocao e sentido(se eu não me engano,agente tava na aula de fisica quando tivemos a ideia...)vamus mudar alguns fatos,como,por exemplo,orochimaru e itachi NÃO são inimigos de Konoha(claro q agente vai explica pq). 

Os casais que agente,por inquanto,já decidiu serão:

Sasuke X Sakura(LOOOOOOOOOOOOOGICOOOO...sempre)

Naruto X Hinata

Mari X Orochimaru(-)

Gaybys X Kakashi(XD)

Carol X Itachi(D)

Neji X Tenten

Agente ainda ta pensando seriamente com quem a Ino vai fica...issu se ela sobreviver ao que estamos preparando para ela..muahahahhahahahah...

Agente vai bagunça um pouco as coisas do mundo de Naruto...mais faze u que neh??!

AHHHHH..sim...quase esqueci...todu mundo ta com a idade du

Shippuuden.

Capitulo 2-Se acostumando!

**------Uma semana antes------ **

Gaybys e Carol estavam na casa de Mari "estudando"(leia-se:tentando estudar),conversavam sobre varias coisas,estudavam química,assistiam a novela(N/A's:Carol e Mari:Odeio novela!

Gaybys:Pq??eh tão legal!!!).

Mari:Vamu marca de faze uma festa la na casa de Gaybys??

Carol:Bora!

Gaybys:Eu dxei?O.o

Mari:vc precisa??

Gaybys:Claro que sim!!aiai hein... a casa eh minha-pausa,Gaybys olhava pra cara de pidona das amigas-Dxo sim!!quem vai??

Carol:Eu,vc, Mari,Ítalo,Marcus,Henrique e Boneco

Mari:issu..agente pod tocar musica...ve filme—

Carol:NARUTOOOOOOOOO

Gaybys:esquece Naruto...vamu vê "sexo com amor"(N/A's:Gaybys-Filme mto bom...haha...mo comedia!)

Mari:Ta bom...depois agente fala com os meninos.

Carol:Ta.

**------Voltando para Konoha------ **

Depois que saíram da floresta,todos seguiram para o escritório da Gondaime,pois tinham que pedir permissao para que akelas locas sociopatas(N/A's:sim...somos sociopatas..muahahahahahahha..cof cof...engasguei..XS)pudessem ficar em Konoha.

Tsunade:Acho que não tem problema se vocês ficarem aki!Mais 1 me respondam de onde são?-perguntava Tsunade,um pouco desconfiada,afinal ela axava que éramos espias(N/A's:Carol- eo so a Sam...tres espias demais... Gaybys e Mari:¬¬'')!

Gaybys:Agente veio de Guarapari...

Cri cri cri cri

Gaybys:ES!

Cri cr cri cri

Gaybys:Brasil??!oo

Tsunade:Ah sim!Entao vocês são do Brasil...

Mari:Não foi o que ela acabou de dizer?!o.Ô

Tsunade:Olha o respeito!-batendo na mesa fazendo com que os ninjas presentes tremessem-Voce sabe quem eu sou??

Mari:Sei sim...voce eh a Vovo Tsunade!D

Kakashi:Hum...samba...

Orochimaru:Mulheres gostosas!- diz olhandu para as três (N/A's:MODESTASSSS tbm neh?!)

Mari,Gaybys e Carol:¬¬'

Tsunade:Carnaval...

Carol:TA BOM!agente já entendeu que vocês conhecem o Brasil...-As pessoas presentes na sala levam um susto com o repentino aumento de voz.

Mari:Calminha...amiga!!o.O

Gaybys:Você já tomo vacina contra raiva???

Carol:haha...que engraçado...

Sasuke:Vocês não vão briga aki neh??¬¬'-voz de tédio-

Carol:Aki não...-ficando nervosa- ...mais quem sabe la fora?!ù.ú

Mari e Gaybys:°-°

Carol:Taum com medo???G.G

Mari:Naum!

Gaybys:Bora la fora intaum.

Tsunade:CHEGAAAAAAA!-Diz num tom exageradamente elevadoN/A's:akele que ela usa pra gritar com o Naruto)-Ninguem vai brigar aki!

Gaybys,Mari e Carol:Ok!-entrandu em modo chibe e se abraçando e temendo por suas vidas

Para evitar mais brigas e gritos a toa,Sakura se poe a falar.

Sakura:Mais,Tsunade shishou,onde elas vão ficar??-So agora eh que todos pararam ara pensar nesse "pequeno" detalhe...afinal,ninguém tava mto afim de ter que cuidar de três LOCAS.Mari tava com um sorriso de orelha a orelha olhandu DESCARADAMENTE para Orochimaru,Gaybys tava olhando de esguelha para Kakashi...Carol ficou com um um poço de medo de ir em cima do Sasuke e apanha da Sakura,intaum fico quetinha..fingindo estar pensandu...

Toc Toc

Tsunade:Entre!

Itachi:com lienca Hokage-sama,acabei de chegar de uma missão,vim te entregar o relatório!-percebe a presença de todos(N/A's:Gaybys-eli eh cego...poha...naum viu agente naum? Carol-eli tava fikndu cego por causa do Mankekyou Sharingan,mais eli ta vendu melhor agora.

Gaybys- Man- o que?? Carol-Esquece!!¬¬)-Ola!

Carol não disfarça e fica olhandu pra itachi,babanduuu pelo Uchiha mais velho "como eli eh linduuuuuu"-pensa olhandu eli se aproxima de Tsunade e entregar o relatório para,logo em seguida,sair dali, e quase entrandu numa espécie de transe,so acorda por que Mari lhe da um pedala.

Carol:AIIIIIIII!

Mari:acorda,Tsunade ta falando.

Carol:III,foi mals aew!

Tsunade:Bem,eu NÃO vou colocar vocês nas casas de quem eu suponho que vocês querem ficar po- interrompida

Mari:AHhhhhhhhhhhh...mto broxante isso...

Gaybys:Pouxaaa!

Carol:...

Tsunade:deixa eu terminar??u.u

Mari:Claro!oo

Tsunade:como eu ia dizendu...voces vão ficar nas casas de uma das meninas...ou cada uma em uma casa!Voces decidem...

Carol:Vamu fica juntas!hummmm...na casa da...-olha para as kunoichis presentes- Hinata!-olhar maléfico(N/A's:coitada,ela vai sofre na nossa mão...mais pelo menos vai dxa de ser tão tímida...muahahahahahahahaha...olha...nao engasquei!\o/)

Hinata:t-tudo b-bem!-voz gay-n.n

Locas:\o/ \o/ \o/,yupiiiiiiiiii!

Todos:¬¬¹²³

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Depois que ficou definido onde elas iam durmi...todos(com exeção de orochimaru e kakashi,pois tinham missões a cumprir)foram mostrar a vila e apresentar os outros para as novas "habitantes'' da o famoso Ichiraku,onde,claro,não saíram ate provar ramem,conheceram os locais de treinamento.Foram na Floricultura Yamanaka para chamar a Ino(ECAAAAAAAAAAAA)

Sakura:Porquinhaaaa...cade voce??

Ino:Testudaa...tow aki...-Chega na recepcao-SASUKE-KUN...voce veio me visitar-diz pulandu no seu pescoço.

Sasuke:ù.ú da pra me largar??-nem termina de pergunta e já praticamente joga a menina(leia-se:pi) no chão!-Sakura observava tudo quase bufandu,ate que ela viu que ele não gosto

Inner Sakura-"_CHAAAAAAAAA...bem feto porquinhaa...ele eh MEUUUUU" _

Ino-TToTT doeu!

Carol,Mari e Gaybys:Muahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahah...da-lhe Sasukeeee

Sasuke:¬¬ Tsc...-virando e saído da Floricultura-Vamos logo!Ja não axaram essa escandalosa!Entaum vamos!!!(N/A's:Carol- meo deos...acordo com o pe esquerdo ou alguem falo q eli eh Emo??!o.O Gaybys-os 2! Carol-ta explicado!u.u)

**------Escritorio da Hokage------ **

Tsunade:sera que foi uma boa idéia dxa aquelas 3 ficarem aki??

Shizune:Naum sei!Elas me parecem legais!

Kakashi:E gostosas!-diz lendu seu insubstituível livrivinho(N/A's: CArol- que so deos sabe o que tem naquilo pra eli não cansa de ler!!)

Tsunade:KAKASHI!Ò.Ó

Kakashi:Gomen..-temendo por sua vida-...mais como será que elas vieram parar aki??

**------Casa do Orochimaru------ **

Orochimaru estava voltandu pra sua casa de pois de sua missão(N/A's:Mari-que lindo...mais que missão rápida...foi uq...5 minutos??o.o),entrou em sua morada(abafa),foi pro seu quarto,pegou uma roupa,entrou no banheiro...

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Konoha inteira consegue escutar o girto de Orochmaru...

---Ruas da Vila---

Carol:o que foi issu??o.O

Naruto:algum escandaloso!

Mari:mais você e a Ino taum aki???

Sasuke:Verdade!

Naruto:TEME!

POFT

Sakura:não grita Naruto no baka!

NAruto:T.T Sakura-chan!!

Hinata:e-esse g-grito v-veio d-da c-casa-

Gaybys:POHA PARA DE GUAGUEJARRRRRR!QUE MERDAAAAAAAAAAAA!-diz chacoalhando a garota!

Hinata:...do Orochimaru

Mari:O.O...como assim...meu neneim!!!vamu la AGORAAA-arrasta todo mundo- 

Carol:vc sabe onde eli mora??

Mari:errr...nao!

Todos:¬¬''

Sasuke:eu sei!-para pois percebe o olhar malicioso de Naruto-seu dobe...perdeu alguma coisa??

Naruto:O que eu fiz 'tte bayo??

---voltandu Pro Orochimaru---

Orochimaru:Que bagunça eh essa no meu banheiro???E que poha de banheira eh essa??Olha so que bagunça...o teto do meu banheiro foi pro Escanbauuuu...-seguiu usandu sua lista de palavrões e maldicoes,alguns conhecidos, utro que ele acabara de inventar,alguns que não faziam sentido-...parece coisa de patty!

DING DONGGGGGGG

Orochimaru:JÁ VO!

Vai ate a porta e abre,mais não da tempo de pensar pois no segundo seguinte Mari já estava dependurada no seu pescoco.

Mari:Meu neneim!pq você grito??

Orochimaru:Eh que tem uma banheira rosa,daquelas de patty no meu banheiro, e eu não faço a minina de como ela foi parar la!

Carol:Banheira rosa??Que...Gay!

Mari:Ò.Óeli não eh gay!cade a tal banheira??

Orochimaru conduz seus "convidados" ate o banheiro.

Mari:EI!Essa banheira eh minha???!

Gaybys:Num eh quié mesmo!!!Olha so...que legal!hehe

Carol:...

Sakura:E como ela veio parar aki!

Mari:Deve ter vindo junto com agente!

Carol:Mais agente tava na casa de Gaybys...e a sua casa fica a uma distancia ENORMEEEEEEEEEEEEEE da casa de Gaybys!Meo deos!Foi um fantasma!

**Falsh Back **

Mari:mais hein...eu keru leva miinha banheira pra tua casa Gaybys!!

Gaybys:Como vai faze issu?

Prof.:MARIANA E GABRIELLA!

Mari e Gaybys:Mais agente tava queta!

Carol:todo mundo diz issu...e no final soa sempre culpados...muahahahahahahhaha..

Prof:ANA CAROLINA!

Carol:Não fiz nada não fesso!!

MAri e Gaybys:¬¬ hn!

Ítalo:Mais ow...quando vai ser a parada na casa de Gabi??(N/A's:Ítalo não xama ela de Gaybys...so de Gabi...aiai...)

Mari:Semana que vem!Voce Marcus e Henrique vão neh?

Marcus:Vamu sim!

Henrique:Pod crê!

Então segue-se a aula de química,tudo bem que as 3 locas não tavam prestando atenção em nada du que o professor Rogério tava falando...mais como elas são CDF's nem precisava neh...

**­Flash Back Off **

Mari:ah...lembrei..era por que eu keria levar ela pra casa de Gaybys!!

Carol:Mais issu não explica como ela veio para aki!

Mari:Foda-se!

Naruto:Pensando bem(N/A's:PARA TUDO...eli pensa...Mari anota ai o dia e a hora que o naruto penso..."13/03/08,as 20:14 o naruto penso"),como voces vieram parar aki??

Nesse isntante todos param para olhar as 3 com uma curiosidade enorme.

Gaybys:So lembro da cachaca!!

Carol:Num era cachaça...era Vodka...pura

Mari:Cortesana tbm!

Gaybys:Anh ta!

Sasuke:Vocês bebem??Voces tem idade pra bebe??o.O

Carol:Claroooo...que não!-fala,mais vendu a cara de interrogação dos presentes explica-Tudo que eh proibido...eh mais gostoso!!!D

Mari:Boto fé!

Naruto:Boto u q??(n/A's:13/03/08 as 20:18,naruto para de pensa,mais olhem pelo lado positivo...ele penso durante 4 minutos...ja eh um avanço)

Sasuke:Voltando ao assunto??Como vcs chegaram aki??

Carol:Axu q agente tava bêbada...agente tbm cantandu uma musica-tenta lembra qual-mais eu num lembro qual..aiiii-

Mari:eo tive a idéia de pular da varanda da casa de Gaybys...pow..tipo assim...la eh alto-

Gaybys:eh...fica no 6 andar...-parece se lembrar de algo-...e eu me lembro que VOCES DUAS ME ARREMESSARAM DE LA!

Carol e Mari:C.C

Mari:que issu!deve ter sido a bebida!!

Carol:Claroooo...agente nunca ia fazer issu com você...imagina-Temendo por suas vidas,pois Gaybys estava entrando em seu estado assasssino-

Gaybys-Vermelha de ódio e com uma expressão do tipo "depois eu me acerto com vocês"-Tudo bem...eu fingo que acredito e vocês fingem que me enganam!

Todos:o.O

Gaybys:Mais alguma declaração??

Cri cr cri cri

Gaybys:Ótimo!-Saindo de seu estado assassino e entrando no psicótico!-Bom mesmo saber!

Depois dessa nova descoberta,Orochimaru foi toma banho e depois todos saíram para passea,por que akeles ninjas são um bando de preguiçosos que não tem mais nada a faze!!!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"_Beba com moderação" _

Carol:TToTT buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..ningem dxo review...axu que ninguem ta lendu!!!

Mari fik assim naum!Logo passa!

Carol:snif..snif ta pom!

Gaybys:…nada a declarar!


	3. Intrigas e Fofocas

Capitulo 3-Intrigas e Fofocas

Depois da pequena confusão de como a banheira de Mari foi parar la,encontramos com Shikamaru,Neji,Tenten,Lee,Karin(ecaaaaaaaaaa) e Itachi(n/a's:carol-nyahhhhhhhhhhh...itachiiiiiiiiiiiiiii),para conversarmos um pouco(N/A's:que horas será que já eram hein?num sei...fingi que eram umas 17:00).

Carol:Tow adorandu tudo aki-olhandu pra Itachi e sonhandu acordada-

Mari:Sei...vc ta eh adorando outra coisa...G.G-diz com cara de tarada e cutucandu a Gaybys-

Gaybys:Carol,você so tem cara de santa...-se dirige para todos presentes-...Viu gente,naum se engana com essa daí não,ela pode ter cara mais de santa naum tem nem um fio de cabelo!

Carol:...melhor dxa queto!¬¬'

Naruto:Como eh cara de santa?

Gota geral ¬¬'¹²³

Naruto:Que?é uma pergunto ob-ob-ob-...ah num sei falar essa palavra naum!

Sasuke:Não me surpreende,naum sei nem como vc passo na academia!nem ler direito você sabe!

Carol:Tadinhu...falasim deli naum!-fazendu biquinhu(fim do mundo...que coisa tosca)

Sasuke:Tsc...¬¬

Tenten:Vocês são engraçadas!

Carol,Gaybys e Mari: D

Neji:Pra mim não passam de três doidas!

Carol,Gaybys e Mari:òó

Lee:São todas lindas!--pose Nice Guy-

Locas:p

Mari:agente sabe que eh gostosa!;D

Todos:¬¬'

Karin:melhor não dizer o que eu penso sobre elas!

Carol:E você pensa?o.O Axei que peixes(leia-se:piranha) não pensassem!

Karin:òó Como assim "peixe''?

Mari:Você entendeu!ou vai quer que agente desenhe?

Gaybys:Axu que nem assim ela entende!

Karin:Ora suas...-já estava partindo pra cima delas

Itachi:Eh melhor vocês pararem antes que comecem a brigar-segurando Karin

Carol:Tudu bem meu linduuuuu!n.n

Todos:¬¬¹²³

Carol:Ué...vao me dizer que lei num eh lindu?

Mari:Sô mais Orochimaru!

Gaybys:E eo o Kakashi..

Carol:Ta ta,tanto faz! ¬¬

Sakura:Vocês estão gostando de Konoha?"eh melhor mudar de assunto"

Inner Sakura:_ahhhh,dexa elas matarem a piranha quatro olhos com cara de secretaria pra nos!n.n _

_Sakura:Não,eu keru acabar com ela bem devagar!muahahahhaha_(N/A's:°-° to cum medo dela)

Mari:Sim!

Carol:Eo sempre gostei!

Ninjas?.?

Carol:Aé...agente não explico como conhecemos vocês...hum...sabe—

Gaybys:Vocês são um desenho mto famoso no nosso mundo,e nos três-diz apotandu pra ela mesma e as amgas- somos fansaças desse desenho!

Sasuke:Desenho?e qual o nome?-diz todo sorridente,axandu que era "SASUKE"

Mari:por incrível que pereça eh...-pausa dramática-...NARUTO

Ninjas:O.O

Naruto:D

Sasuke:mentira!como um desenho tem como personagem principal um idiota?

Carol:me pergunto o mesmo...mais eh por que eh desenho japonês,e japones ama faze issu...sem falar tbm que o personagem principal eh um dos que mais sofre o desenho todo, e sempre o que tem mais problema.

Todos:o.o

Mari:eh!

Nesse momento todos ali ficam com um poco de pena(N/A' s:quem tem pena eh galinha!),pois sabiam o tanto que Naruto havia sofrido.Ate que Gaybys parece se lembrar de algo:

Gaybys:Que horas são?

Sakura:umas 6 e meia!

Gaybys:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...-qrito desesperado

Carol:Que foi?o.o

Gaybys:tow perdendo a novela!ToT

Cri,cri,cri,cri

Coruja cantando

Mari:não acredito...voce fez esse escândalo todo pra dizer que ta perdendo a novela?

Gaybys:claro!novela eh mo bom!

Carol:...

Gaybys:bora volta la pra ksa...keru vê novela!-parece se lembrar de mais uma coisa-como agente volta?

Mari:ham...num sei!CARACA...como agente vai volta?

Carol:meo deos...eh u fim...vamu fik aki pra sempre!TT-TT

Assim as tres começam a correr de um lado pro outro e gritar histericamente coisas do tipo "mamãe vai me matar se eu não voltar", "tenhu que cuidar do meu cachorro", "minha irmã!","caraca,num arrumei meu quarto,se mamae ve...castigo na certa" ...

Neji:ei!

Ahhhhhhh

Nehi:Ei!

Ahhhhhhh

Neji:EIIIII!

o.O

Mari:quié?-tava com as mãos no cabelo totalmente desarrumado por causa do desespero

Neji:da pra pararem de gritar!

Carol:o que acontece se agente não parar?

Neji:eu acerto todos os seu tenketsus!

Carol:ta bom,agente para!Depois agente decide como vamos voltar!

Mari e Gaybys:aham!O.O

**--Na casa de Gaybys--**

Ítalo:pow...elas dxaram três garrafas de Vodca cheia aki!

Buneco:eh..mais tinha 10!caraca,elas beberam 7 garrafas!Num pod ser 3 alcolatras!

Henrique:Mari e Carol devem ter bebido 3 garrafas cada uma!

Marcus:Imagina como elas devem ta agora!-os meninos param pra imaginar as meninas bêbadas-

Ítalo:Foda-se,vamu bebe tbm!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Alguns minutos depois...

...quatro meninos bebados no chão da sala.

Ítalo:me deu vontade de pular da varanda!

Marcus:será que agente morre?

Henrique:pelo menos du chão não passa!

Buneco:agente so vai saber se pular!

Os quatro chegam na varanda.

Ítalo:quem vai primeiro?

Marcus:bora pula todo mundo junto!

Intaum,os 4 pularam da varanda.

Meninos:AO INFINITO E ALEM!

**--Konoha--**

Todos na vila conseguem ver um clarão vindo da área 44(N/A's:lembra da floresta com arvores enormeeeeeeeees,pois é,la mesmo) seguido por gritos.

Sasuke:Aiai...foi assim que vocês três vieram parar aki!

Carol:Seriu?o.O

Gaybys:Legal!

Mari:Iradu!

Sakura:Será que mais gente veio pra ca?

Com essa pergunta,os ninjas e as locas se dirigem para o local de onde veio os gritos.Chegando la.

Mari:Num acreditooooo!

Gaybys:Que que vocês taum fazendu aki?o.Õ

Carol:era so o que me faltava!-bate a mão na testa-

No chão,caídos um sobre o outro, estavam Ítalo,Marcus,Henrique e Buneco.Eles estavam de olhos abertos,mais pareciam estar viajandu, ate que ouviram a voz das "amigas"

Ítalo:axamu vocês!onde eh que vocês tavam?-se levantandu e ajudandu Marcus a se levanta.

Marcus:pow...agente xego na ksa de Gabi r vocês não tavam la...

Henrique:Aé...agente bebeu as 3 garrafas de Vodca que tavam la.

Mari,Gaybys e Carol:Ò.Ó

Buneco:caraca,vocês beberam 7.taum reclamando do que?

Mari:meo,as garrafas eram nossas!

Ítalo:Vocês beberam 7.

Mari:e daí!foi poco!

Os outros que estavam ali,apenas observavam tudo com uma vontade imensa de rir.7 pessoas discutindo sobre "você não yinha o direito de ter bebido nossa vodca" era cômico,se eles estivessem discutindo o por que que o outro matou alguém,ate que tudo bem,mais era sobre bebida. Ao mesmo tempo que todos pensavam coisas sobre aquilo

Shikamaru "problemáticos!"

Neji e Sakura"eles vao dar trabalho"

Sasuke''irritates''

Naruto"quero comer ramen"

Tenten''aiai''

Karin"que piada!''

Lee''se esses caras encostarem um dedo na três donzelas eu serei obrigado a defende-las''-com os olhos com akelas chamas

Itachi''Nossa,elas são bravas''

Sasuke:Ta bom...chega de brigas.Vamos embora!-vira para os outros- Afinal temos que falar com Tsunade-sama sobre esses 4 ficarem aki tbm!

Mari:vaum vocês,to cum sono!

Carol:tbm!

Gaybys:uaaaaaaaaaa(issu seria um bocejo)

Hinata:v-vamos l-la--engole seco ao ver o olhar de Gaybys sobre ela-Vamos la pra casa entaum!

Gaybys:Boa menina!

**--Na casa da Hinata--**

Chegando na grande mansão do clã Hyuuga,as locas ficaram um poco impressionadas,afinal, a casa era GIGANTEEE e muito bonita.

Gaybys:Caraca ai!Mto loca sua casa!

Mari:aham,mto linda!

Carol:Hn!

Hinata:Que bom que vocês gostaram!Venham vou mostrar o quarto de vocês.

o.o

Hinata: que foi?

Carol:você paro de gaguejar!

Hinata:eu so fico assim quando to perto do Naruto-kun.

Mari:ahn ta!

Hinata:Vamos!

Locas:oks!

**--No escritório da Hokage--**

Tsunade:ai ai,mais gente doida!

Henrique:agene não eh doido naum...akelas tres são!

Shizune:vocês conhecem elas?

Ítalo:claro,agente estuda junto!

Buneco:eu não estudo com vocês!

Marcus:Tanto faz!

Tsunade:aiai...bem vocês vão ficar na casa do Sasuke.

Henrique:ah não...na casa do emo!

Sasuke:EO NÃO SO EMO!

Ítalo:ta bom!¬¬

Tsunade:vocês vão ficar la por que eh a maior casa!

Buneco:e a casa do Neji.

Tsunade:As meninas tão la...nao quero confusão.

Marcus:chuta elas de la e agente fica!

Tsunade:Não,já ta decidido.

Acharam melhor não discutir com Tsunade, e saíram dali pra irem pra casa do Sasuke err...e do Itchi tbm,neh!.Afinal eli naum mora na rua!

**--Casa da Hinata--**

ja era tarde da noite e aquelas garotas não pareciam que iam dormir taum cedo.Mari andando pela casa acabou axando umas 5 garrafas de Sakê, e é claro levou pro quarto,chamou as outras 3 e começaram a beber(N/A's:Gaybys-o que estamos fazendo com a pobre Hinata,ela vai vira alcolatra!o.oCarol-Relaxa!) e conversar sobre assuntos...errr... meio...ah vocês entenderam:

Mari:Quem aki eh virgem?

Carol:Eo so...

Gaybys:Tbm

Hinata:...

Mari:O.O...caraca e eu axava que você era inocente!

Carol:Uhuuuuuuuuuu...

Hinata:Eu so sou quieta na frente do Naruto-kun,já disse!

Gaybys:Sua tarada!com quem foi?

Hinata:não vou contar!e.e

Carol:ah não...contaa,conta,conta!

Hinata:Ta bom...e conto!-entaum ela se prepara pra contar seu relato de como foi sua 1 vez-Foi com o Kiba-kun—

Gaybys:Quem?

Carol:O do cachorro!

Gaybys:ata!

Mari:shiuuuuuuuuu

Hinata:como tava dizendu,agente tava numa missão,so nos dois, pois a Kurenai sensei ta grávida e o Shino-kun tava no hospital.Acabou que agente fico preso em uma caverna por causa da chuva,eu tava toda molhada,ele tbm, e para não ficarmos gripados tiramos a roupa,de primeira ficamos sem graça,mas depois do 1 beijo tudo começou a fluir naturalmente,e o final vocês já sabem,neh!#n.n#

Mari:queremos detalhesss-diz batendo com a mão no chão-conta tudinhuuuu!

Hinata:ok,ok...bem, a parte da roupa vocês já sabem,depois que agente tava so com as roupas de baixo,ficou um clima chato,pois nem um de nos 2 falava nada,ele que resolveu falar 1...

**Flash Back**

Kiba:não precisa fik com vergonha Hinata!

Hinata:t-tudo b-bem!

Silencio

Kiba:Posso te flar uma coisa?

Hinata:c-claro!

Kiba:eu sempre tive vontade de fik com você!(meo deos,eli eh diretu neh!o.O)

Hinata:s-sabe q-que e-eu t-tbm!#n.n#

Kiba:vamos aproveitar entaum,já que estamos sozinhos,ninguém precisa fik sabendo do que aconteceu,eu sei que você gosta do Naruto.

Hinata:O/O

Kiba:Gomen...nao queria te dxa com vergonha!

Hinata:Não tem problema!

Kiba:n.n

_Dito isso Kiba se aproxima de Hinata e lhe da um beijo, começa bem tímido,apenas um selinho, mais logo se torna algo do gênero desentupidor ou ''o mundo vai acabar''.Kiba começa a descer sua mão para os seios d garota,que não faz nada pra impedir, e, em resposta,coloca suas mãos sobre o membro de kiba,que da um gemidinho gostoso de ouvir.A partir dali,eles não conseguem mais se segurar,Kiba fica por cima de Hinata e tira seu sutiã para, logo em seguida beijar todos os cantos de sua pele descoberta,mordendo algumas partes e fazendo a garota delirar(uiii), não demorou mto para retirar sua calcinha e beijar(leia-se sugar) akela parte taooooo delicada.Hinata não conseguia ficar ali parada sem fazer nada,logo após Kiba voltar a beijar sua boca, ela fica por cima dele e começa a beijar seu percoco,peito,barriga ate chegar na cueca,não demorando mto para tirar e lambe-lo como se fosse um pirulito de morando bem gostosooo.As lambidas e mordidas estavam dxando Kiba doido.E quando ele não estava mais agüentando se segurar,puxa Hinata para cima dele e ,num movimento rápido, coloca seu membro de uma vez dentro da garota, que grita de dor mas logo se acostuma.Ficaram assim,num vai e vem, por bastante tempo,ate que os dois chegam no auge,Kiba retira seu membro de Hinata,para esta não correr o risco de engravidar,e derrama ua "essência de amor"N/A's:Mari- porra agora virou essência de amor,aiai,ninguém mereceeeeee!).Cansados,os dois dormem,enquanto Akamaru fica la fora vigiandu(tadinhu do auau,teve que ver esas safadezas,em que mundo estamos que nem os cachorros saem ilesos)._

**Flash Back Off**

Mari:Tadinhu do auau!

Carol:Hinata,num sabia que voce era assim!

Gaybys:Eo to cum pena eh do cachorro,essa cara de santa nunca me enganou!

Hinata.u.u mais eu so santa sim...foi so essa vez!

Mari:e quando foi issu G.G

Hinata:errr...anteontem!

Carol:o.o foi so essa vez pq você não teve mais tempo neh?

Gaybys:que coisa feia!

Mari:Dxa a menina queta!ò.ó

Gaybys:aiai hein!

Carol:uaaaaaaaaa(dinovu a onomatopéia de bocejo ¬¬)-com a mão na boca e bocejando-bora durmi,tow ate vendo a ressaca amanha!

Mari:Eh!

Gaybys:já passo da hora de criança durmi!

Hinata:Boa noite!

Locas:Noite!

**--Casa do Sasuke--**

Sasuke:Vocês vão durmi aki!

Ítalo:Blz!

Marcus:Falow

Buneco:hum...num eh la grandes coisa mais ta bom!

Henrique:Vo te que durmi no mesmo quarto que eles?

Sasuke:¬¬ se você preferir-da as costas para os meninos-dorme la fora.

Ítalo:Uiaaa!Tomaaaaaaa

Marcus:Aiiiiii...

Buneco:...sem comentários!

Henrique:seus—(censurado)

Assim tanto os meninos quanto as meninas vão,finalmente,durmi.

Aiai,o que será que vai acontecer no dia seguinte quanto esses 7 se encontrarem de novu,será que as meninas vão perdoar os meninos por terem bebido a Vodca?Eles vão deixar de chamar o Sasuke de emo?Hinata vai fazer mais alguma declaração acusadora?Kiba vai confessa que eh pai do be—oops...que ele comeu a Hinata?Naruto vai ter mais um colapso de ¼ de inteligência?Sasuke vai pega a Sakura?Neji—

Gaybys-no seu estado assassino-pohaaaaaaaaaaa...acaba logo essa merda!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"_**Beba com moderação"**_

Se não você acaba como a Hinata,revelando coisas que você não deveria sair espalhando por ai!

Gaybys:meo deos,Hinata se revelando!

Carol:Uowwww...boas noticiasss...tem gente lenduuuu -,to taum feliz

Mari:ehhhh...nao tamu gastandu nosso tempo escrevendo a fic ao invés de estudar pro vestibular!n.n

Gaybys:precisava lembra disso!u.u

Carol:aiai...

Creditos da frase "cara de secretaria" sao da minha amiga Amanda Lane n.n

Bem valew ai:

Hyuuga Math

Ice Girl Letícia

Tsunay Nami


	4. Treinamento dos Infernos

Reviews

Henrique:ja te disse..nao reclama se nao a fic vira yaoi!!

fuue-chan:que bom que voce gostou!!

Ice Girl Leticia:uhuuu...bora pula tbm intaum!!hauhauahuahua...mais tem q tomar MTA vodka...hum...

akatsuki??tow pensando!!quem sabe neh??

buNeko:Foi ideia de Mari,mais foi eu quem escreveu!!

hauahuahauhauha

ti adolu tbm!!

Capitulo 4-Treinamento dos Infernos!!

No dia seguinte...

**--Casa da Hinata--**

Carol:ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...que soninhuuuuu...-abrindo os olhos,se levantandu e indo pro banheiro-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH(grito agudo)

Mari:Onde eh o incêndio??-tava nu chão toda despenteada

Gaybys:Maeeee,juro que não "fui" eu!-levantando com tudo da cama e colocando as mãos pro alto-

Carol:T-T,eu pensei que tudo não tinha passado de um sonho...mais não,agente ta no mundo de Naruto mesmo!

Mari:dãããããããããããããã...seriu??se você não tivesse falado eu não tinha percebido!!¬¬

Gaybys:poha,vc eh taum burra assim!o.O-olhar assassino de Mari- Oops,zuera!

Mari-olhar maligno-eu vo lança um jutsu em você!!

Gaybys:e vc sabe??

Mari:aprendo!- ativando seu byakugan(N/A's:?.ham...esqueci de avisa,agente sabe faze de tudo aki,afinal,somos as autoras e podemos fazer o que bem entendemos nessa joça.u.u)-Caraca...Gaybys...vc ta com um monte de pontinhu azul pelo corpo.iradu!-comeca a olhar pra todos os cantos-Caraca,da pra ver atravez das paredes...ahhhhhhhhh meo deos...

Carol-entrando em posicao de luta(n/a's:carol-luto karate ta gente n.n)-que foi??ei...Mari- Carol chama a garota q tava olhandu feito uma retardada pra parede quase babando-MARIANAAAAAAAAAAA!!

Mari- acordando do transe-Caraca,eu sabia que o Neji era gostoso,mais pow...-olha para as amigas que estavam assim oh:õ.Ô-...sem roupa eh MTO melhor(Mari tem uma mente perva ta gente,não so ela,mais Carol tbm,Gaybys eh a única q se salva...um poco)!

Carol:tsc...

Mari:Meo deos...fico tão pouco tempo perto do Sasuke e já pego a doença dele!!u.u

Gaybys:Qual a doença msm??

Mari:Síndrome da Leseira Oratória

Gaybys:Anh ta!Coitado, a Sakura tem que ensina prakele menino a falar,dar respostas melhores e ...maiores!oO

Carol:...

Mari:Voltandu pro Neji gostoso...-volta a olhar pra parede bobamente

Carol:keru vê tbm...-tenta ativar o byakugan,mas,ao invés disso, acaba ativando o sharingan(N/A's:Carol-Uchiha's clan rock's!yeah! \o/)-...hum...num tow vendu nada-olha pra amigas que tão olhandu pra ela assim oh:°o°!-perderam o cu na minha testa??ù.ú

Mari:Você tem o sharingan!/o\-maos na cabeça!

Gaybys:e eu??-aperta os olhos e ...-...hum...ahhhh...axu que eh o byakugan tbm!!haha\o/

Locas:UHU...nos temos doujutsus!!\o/\o/\o/

Nesse momento Hinata adentra o quarto,pois estava curiosa sobre o que akelas locas estavam falando e, principalmente, perguntar o por que do gritinhu extremamente irritante.

Hinata:você estão bem??o.O

Mari:sim...olha eu tenhu o byakugan

Hinata:o.o

Gaybys:Eo tbm!

Hinata:O.O

Carol:eo tenhu o sharingan!/o/

Hinata/desaba/

Cri,cri,cri,cri

Hinata parece se recuperar do susto e levanta aos poucos...olha com uma cara de assombro,pavor,terror,espanto- ta, vocês entenderam- para as meninas a sua frente e pergunta:

Hinata:c-como v-vces c-conse—olha pra Gaybys e na hora engasga-...gomen,como vocês conseguiram issu??

Mari:sei la...pelra um poco!-faz cara de pensativa...-sei la!

Carol:muahuahaahahha..mais eh legal...huhu...-cara perva-

Gaybys:pelra aew...-olha pra parede onde Mari tava vendo neji tomando banhu e vê outra coisa-...ahhhh,eli ta se mastur—O/O-meo deos,so tem gente tarada aki!°-°

Mari:fazendu o que?-olha pra parede- Oh!o.o

Hinata-ativando o byakugan e olhandu tbm- Ham...eli faz issu sempre...axu que ele fik pensando na Tenten!-percebe o olhar malicioso das "amigas" sobre si- Droga,falei demais!!u.ú

Carol:SUA TARADA!-dedo acusador- Fik vendo seu primo tomando banhu!

Gaybys:mais com um primo desses tbm neh?!quem não olharia..meo deos!

Hinata:dxa queto!Bem vim xamar vocês pra tomar café.Depois do café eu posso ajudar você duas-Mari e Gaybys-a usar o byakugan n.n e você-Carol-pode pedir ajuda pro Itachi-san-olhar malicioso(N/A's:Carol-Mari,o que tinha nakela bebida ,alem do álcool, e que tinha o poder de alterar as pessoas??Mari-pq??Carol-olha como a Hinata ta!!isso não eh normal...o.o)

Carol:XD,Itachiiiiii ¬

Mari:tsc,tsc...tadinha..piro de vez!

Gaybys:Ela já num era pirada??o.O fico mais ainda??meo deos!onde esse mundo vai parar?!u.u

Hinata:n.n'

Carol:nhaaaaaa...depois agente tbm te ajuda!

Hinata:?.?

Carol:pra você parar de gaguejar em frente ao Naruto e se declarar logo!n.n

Hinata:D

GRONGGGGG(onomatopéia pra estomago roncando,pelo menos finge que é)

Carol,Gaybys e Mari:n.n''

Hinata:Vamos tomar café!

Assim as 4 vao pra cozinha tomar café,encontram com Neji e la e,claro,não deixam de olhar maliciosas para ele.Hinata contou pra Neji que as meninas tinham o Byakugan e o sharingan,ele levo um susto.Depois do café as meninas foram tomar banho(N/A's:nos pegamos roupa emprestada da Hinata),para,depois,irem na casa do Sasuke chamar o Itachi.

**--Casa do Sasuke--**

Ítalo:uaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...caraca,parece que um caminhão passo por cima de mim.

Marcus:onde agente ta??

Henrique:hummmn...dhasiuhdiusabsihdis...-sons incompreensíveis

Marcus e Ítalo:?.

Buneco:eu hein...eli eh sonâmbulo!!

Henrique-acordandu-ondi eu to??o.O

Ítalo:se não me falha a memória,agente tava na casa de Gaybys,bebemos vodka e pulamos da varanda,então viemos parar aki...

Buneco:que, se eu não estou enganado,eh o mundo de Naruto!

Marcus:eh mesmo cara!

Henrique:aé,e ,pra variar,estamos na casa da duplinha de bixonas!¬¬

Sasuke e Itachi aparecem na hora na porta do quarto com uma cara não mto amigável,afnal,eles escutara mto bem o que Henrique havia dito sobre eles.

Sasuke:¬¬Voces vão tomar café??-voz de tédio misturado com raiva-

Meninos:Vamu!!n.n''

Chegando na cozinha os 4 bakas tiveram eles mesmos que preparar o café deles,pois Sasuke e Itachi estavam irritados e não estavam com nem um pingo de vontade de fazer café para akeles...hum...como o Sasuke diz mesmo..."Irritantes!!".

TOC TOC

Marcus:axu que tem alguem batendo na porta!!

Sasuke:seriu?!¬¬ se você não tivesse falado eu não tinha percebido

Marcus:ò.ó

Sasuke-abrindo a porta-Ah,são vocês,entrem!

As 4 garotas entram timidamente na casa dos Uchihas.

Carol:Oi!

Mari:Bom dia!

Gaybys:Fala aew!!n.n

Hinata:Ohayou!

Sasuke:Ohayou!

Itachi-olhando pra Carol-Bom dia princesas!-sorriso malicioso-

Carol-vermelha-O-Oi!

Gaybys:ahhhhhh não,você naum vai começa com essa palhaçada de gaguejar tbm não,neh??ò.ó-gritando-

Todos:O.O

Carol:uhm,uhm!pod dxa!-Modo chibi,se encolhendo no canto-

Gaybys-olhar maléfico-Axo bom!

Mari:_"tow começando a fik com medo de Gaybys!"_

Gaybys percebe o olhar torto de Mari sobre si

Gaybys:Ta olhando o que??

Mari-tremendo-Nada naum!n.n''

Ítalo,Buneco,Marcus e Henrique entram na sala e vao cumprimentar as amigas!

Ítalo:fala aew suas alcólatras!

Meninas:Ò.Ó

Ítalo:brinkdera!n.n''

Henrique:Ola!!tudo bem com as senhoritas?

Meninas:uhum!

Marcus:Bom dia!

Buneco:Suas piradas!u.u

Maninas:XD

Hinata:bem,viemos aki pq hj de manha as meninas descobriram que tinham poderes ninjas!

Meninos(incluindo Sasuke e Itachi):O.O

Hinata:Mari e Gaybys tem o Byakugan e Carol tem o Sharingan.Vim aki perguntar se Itachi-san pode ajudar a Carol??n.n

Itachi-olhandu Carol de cima a baixo-Com mto prazer!Mas...como vocês conseguiram issu??o.O

Mari:tipo...Gaybys tava me xamando de burra,ai eu fikei p da vida e falei que ia lança um jutsu nela,ela falo que eu num sabia,eu falei q eu ia aprende...ai eu forcei um poco o olho e,tãrãm,apareceu!-dizia como se estivesse explicando que a vida sem vodka não seria vida(¬¬)-

Gaybys:eh!ai ela viu o Neji tomandu banhu,-O.O-Carol tento ver tbm e ativo esse olho do la de baxo ai,e eu tbm queria e ativei o byakugan!

Meninos:A ta!

Ítalo:Pow,será que agente tbm tem algum doujutsu??-Faz um esforço e...nada,mais um pouco,nada!-Merda!

Marcus,Henrique e Buneco:¬¬

Quando eles acabaram de discutir(N/A's:agente nem tava discutindo!o.O)foram para um lugar qualquer onde desse para treinar,Mari e Gaybys foram para um lado treinar com Hinata, Carol fico com Itachi em uma área um poco mais afastada "_ahhhhhh,to sozinha cum eli...hum,num vai prestar!''_

Itachi:Axo que aki esta bom!

Eles pararam em uma clareira,tinha bastante arvores em volta,o que dificultava que vissem alguma coisa e vice-versa!

Carol:Hn!-perdid em pensamentos-"_aiaiai,meus sentidos femininos estão apitandu feito loucos...issu aqui vai-"_

Itachi-com a mão na cabeça dela,preocupado,pois a menina tava fazendo caras e bocas-Voce ta bem??

Carol-vermelha-S-Sim!n.n''

Itachi:hum...entao vou começar te ensinado a usar o Sharingan para prever os movimentos do seu adversário.

Carol:oks!

Assim,segue a tarde com Itachi atacando e Carol defendendo(as vezes) .Pararam um pouco para descansar e comer alguma coisa(que eles tinham levado).Depois retomaram com a sequencia de socos e chutes _"Nossa,ate que ela luta bem,e como ela ta aprendendo rápido a usar o Sharingan...sem falar que ela eh bem bonita!"_eram os pensamentos de Itachi enquanto ele observava a garota ataca-lo e defender-se de seus ataques _"Hun,será que ela me bate se eu roubar um beijo dela?"_não deu tempo pra pensar mto,pois no segundo seguinte Carol o atacou e,quando ele foi defender, acabou perdendo o equilíbrio e cairia exatamente em cima dela se não tivesse girado os corpos ficando,assim,por baixo de Carol.Quando essa abriu os olhos,que estavam fechados quando ela percebeu que ia dar de cara no chão,ficou totalmente hipnotizada,putz...imagina,ela tinha caído em cima de um homem lindoooo,gostosooo...é claro que ficou totalmente sem ação.Itachi,por sua vez, não ficou parado, delicadamente colocou uma de suas mãos por trás do pescoço da garota e a outra em sua cintura e a puxou ao encontro se sua boca.Ao sentir a boca de Itachi contra a sua,Carol rapidamente fechou os olhos e abriu a boca para que Itachi pudesse prosseguir.O beijo começou bem calminho,mais com o passar do tempo foi se tornando...err...selvagem?!Carol correu os braços para o pescoço de Itachi,e ia escorregando bem devagar as mãos ate chegar no peitoral dele e subia novamente.Isso so fazia com que ele a beijasse mais intensamente.Bem,tiveram q se separar pois já não tinham de onde tirar oxigênio!(n/A's:carol-parar pq??agente não precisa de oxigênio ToT!Mari-err...ta neh!o.O Gaybys-hum...)

Itachi:Nossa!!

Carol-com os olhos ainda fechados-hn?

Itachi:que beijo bom!

Carol- abrindo os olhos e fikndo vermelha-hm...tambem...err...axei...bom-falava pausadamente e quase num sussurro.

Itachi:então posso te dar outro?? D

Carol afirmou com a cabeca e fechou os olhos,antes de ter os lábios do Uchiha novamente colado com os seus!Ficaram assim ate escutarem um barulho vindo detrás de algumas arvores,levantam-se rapidamente e entram em posição de luta!

Itachi:Saia já daí,quem quer que seja!-fala com sua voz extremamente calma e ameaçadora-

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hinata Mari e Gaybys tinham se separado de Carol e Itachi para treinarem sozinhas.

Hinata:Vamos começar treina—olha para as meninas que tavam com uma cara de choro-Que foi??

Mari:pq so Carol pode treinar com que ela ta afim??Poxa queru treinar com Orochimaru!T-T

Gaybys:eh...e eo com o Kakashi!T-T

Hinata:¬¬'eu chamei a Tenten para nos ajudar tbm!Ela vai atirar Kunais,shurikens e outras armas ninjas em vocês e vocês vão desvar!

Mari e Gaybys:O.O

Mari:e se agente não desviar??

Hinata:calma,primeiro vou ensinar vocês a se defender usando o Byakugan!

Gaybys:oque você vai enseinar pra gente??

Hinata:O Kaiten!

Tenten:O.O mais Hinata,você demorou um século pra aprender!!

Hinata:n.n não tem problema!!Mais vou logo avisando que eh difícil!

Gaybys e Mari:Sim,senhora!

Hinata:Senhora?!ò.ó

Mari:Oops!Disculpa!

Hinata:Vamos começar logo!

Então,Hinata começa a tentar ensinar as meninas o Kaiten(Giro Celestial),o que não foi tão difícil, depois de umas 10 vezes tentando elas finalmente conseguem fazer pela primeira vez naquela tarde,foram descansar um pouco, pois haviam usado mto chackra e aproveitam pra almocar.Depois do descanso fizeram mais umas 2 vezes pra garantir que tinham aprendido e agora era a vez de Tenten.

Tenten:Bem,vou começar lançando apenas algumas kunais para

vocês defenderem.

Dito isso,ela lança kunais e as meninas defendem

perfeitamente.Depois de uns 10 minutos treinando com poucas

armas,chega a hora de apelar!

Tenten:Souryuu Tensakai!(ataque que a tenten usa que lança UM

MONTEEEEEE de armas ao msm tempo,episodio 28 shippuuden)

Mari e Gaybys usam o Kaiten e desviam de todos as armas!

Mari:Che lindo!!n.n

Tenten:Parabéns!voces são boas!-dizia ofegante-

Gaybys:Claro,eo so foda!!

Tenten e Hinata:¬¬'

Hinata:Nossa!Olha so,o sol já ta se pondo,vamos chamar o Itachi-san

Carol-chan para irmos.

Entaum as 4 vao andando em direção aos outros dois,chegando perto de onde eles estavam,Mari para:

Mari:Olha so!Vamu fik observandu eles um poco!

Gaybys:hauhauhauhaua...bora,bora!

Tenten:legal!

Hinata:Issu não vai dar certo!

Elas se posicionam atrás de algumas arvores e ficam observando o

casal.Carol atacava e Itachi defendia,ate que Itachi perdeo equilíbrio

e ,para não esmagar a garota,fica por baixo dela.Logo em

seguida vem o beijo.As garotas que tavam observano ficaram em

choque,so acordaram quando eles estavam se bejando pela segunda

vez.

Mari:Che lindo!

Hinata:shiuuuu!

Ferrou!!

Itachi:Saia já daí,quem quer que seja!

Putz,ferrou mesmo!

Devagar as 4 saem de seu esconderijo!

Carol:Ò.Ó

Itachi:ù.ú o que voces estavam fazendo ali??

Tenten:eu...é...bem...nos estávamos...hum...-falava olhando para baixo e procurando por ajuda,que logo veio-

Hinata:agente não keria atrapalha!Por issu estávamos quietas ali!

Carol:Devo acreditar??¬¬

Gaybys:pow,agente eh sua amiga!

Mari:yeah!

Carol:oks-levanda as mãos e :'\o/'(issu seria dandu dedo ta gente)

aki proces!

Mari:que coisa feia!!

Gaybys:sua mãe num ti deu educação naum??

Carol:Vão se fuder!!

Itachi:bem,eh melhor irmos,ta fikndo tarde,tenhu que ir cuidar du

meu irmaozinhu!!n.n

Carol:Bora marca de sair hoje a noite??

Mari:Bora!

Gaybys:Já é!POd chama todo mundo!!

Tenten:Ok!

Hinata:aham!;D

Itachi:vamos então!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Mais ou menos 7:30,estavam todos na pracinha da vila,onde

marcaram de se encontrar,agora faltava decidir o que fazer!

**-Vamu falar quem tava**

**la:Sakura,Sasuke,Hinata,Naruto,Kiba,Karin,Itachi,Orochimaru,Kakashi,Tenten,Neji,Lee,Ino,Shikamaru,Carol,Mari,Gaybys,Buneco, Ítalo,Henrique,Marcus,Chouji,Shino e Sai.**

Naruto:Vamos comer ramen!-Sorriso orelha-orelha-

Sakura:Baka,para de pensar em ramen.

Sasuke:Dobe!

Chouji:Vamos comer churrasco!

Mari:ta de noite,churrasco de noite naum!!

Gaybys:eh...nao combina!

Carol:Tbm axu!

Henrique:boto fé comer ramen!

Ítalo:Eu sempre quis comer!é bom??

Naruto:Nani??EH MTO BOM'TTE BAYO!

Mari: desde q tenha álcool GG e orochimaru eh claro

Orochimaru: ..

Tempo passa. Todos comem. Mari bebe. Mari olha Orochimaru; Carol agarra Itachi.

Todos: OO'

Itachi:Tão olhando o que??

Tempo passa.

Gaybys: Neji, não sabia q vc fazia essas coisas GG

Neji: OO errr...q coisas?- finje q não sabe oq eh mas a carapuça serviu direitinhu.

Mari:hum...nem te conto!!

Neji:O/O

Tenten:O que você faz Neji??

Neji:Nada!

Tempo passa.Uma tempestade se forma.

Sakura:hum...vai chover!

Sasuke:Vc não ta com medo de se molhar,neh??

Karin:ixi...sua ruiva desbotada medrosa,eh so uma chuvinha!!

Sakura:Você que deveria se preocupar,afinal, chuva eh água e agua borra maquiagem e tira chapinha!E vc não quer que ninguém te veja sem issu neh??S vc já eh assustadora assim,imagina sem??o.O

Karin:Humpf!!Vai nessa!-interrompida por Sasuke-

Sasuke:hum...tenho que concordar com a Sakura...eh melhor você ir Karin!!u.u

Karin:ToT-vai embora correndo,não vê uma poça de lama,escorrega e cai de cara na lama,qnd se levanda pisa no coco do cachorro e ainda por cima uma pomba faz coco na boca dela que tava aberta!

Maninas:kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Meninos:suahsushushushuashauhsaushuashsu

Sasuke:Que sonseira!

Karin:TToTT

Ino:aiai,ela mereceu...

Sakura:Porca,eh melhor você ir tbm!!Imagina se alguém te vê sem sua preciosa maquiagem??

Ino:Testuda,você que deveria se preocupar!!

Sasuke:Hum...mais a Sakura num usa mquiagem!!-diz pensativo,sem se tocar que tava defendendo a menina-sem falar q ela já eh bonita sem maquiagem!!-pensou um pouco alto demais!!

Sakura:O/O

Sasuke,percebendo o que tinha feito,fica vermelho que nem um tomate bem vermelhinhu com gripe!

Carol:Che lindo!!

Henrique:O emo resolveu se revelar!

Ítalo:hummm...

Buneco:Demoro demais pra vc exxergar que gosta dela hein,meu camarada!

Mari:Beja,beja,beja!!

Gaybys:Selhinhu não vale hein!!

Ino:NADA DISSO!A testuda nau vai beja o MEU Sasuke-kun!!

Sasuke:desde qnd eu sou seu??e desde qnd vc fala quem pode ou não me beijar??

Carol:Toma!!-se vira para Sasuke-Meu cunhadinhu...ja passo da hora de você se declarar neh??

Sasuke-corado-hum...nao sei do que você ta falando!

Mari:Ah,cala a boca e beija logo!

Sasuke olha para Sakura,que tava calada num canto MTO vermelha, pega na mão dela coloca a outra no seu pescoço e a puxa delicadamente para um beijo.


	5. Novos Sentimentos

Reviews

Ice Girl Leticia:usahsuhaushaushausha...

elis vao sai da seca...

que bom que voce ta gostando!!

axu q vai ter deidara sim!!ashuahsuashuah

bjao

Henrique:sem coments!

Cap 5-Novos Sentimentos

Todos:O.O

Sasuke e Sakura estavam se beijando como se não houvesse o amanha,era um beijo delicado e ao msm tempo necessitado,as mão de Sasuke percorriam toda a extensão das costas da kunoichi,arrancando suspiros da mesma, enquanto que as mãos dela ficavam massageando a nuca dele,o que dava uns arrepios no corpo do garoto.O negocio ali tava ficando mais...err...picante,alguém tinha q falar alguma coisa:

Gaybys:Caham!!

Sasuke e Sakura se separam procurando pelo barulho e encontram todos os olhando ( GG),rapidamente se soltam,viram a cara um para cada lado e ficam MTO vermelhos(imaginem a Hinata ficando vermelha qnd o Naruto chega mto perto dela,eles tavam mais)

Sasuke:Err...eu é...hum...-tentava explicar

Carol:Relaxa e goza!-dizia dando um tapinha no ombro do garoto-V6 tao ai faz uns 10 minutos,não precisam explicar nada!

Marcus:V6 podem continuar...-empurra os dois para fora-mais bem longe daqui!u.u

--Sasuke e Sakura--

Chegando em uma pracinha,que tava fazia por causa do horário.

Sasuke:Sakura,me desculpa,por ter te beijado assim??

Sakura-não acreditando no quão "delicado" ele estava sendo-Nada não!!-comecou a ficar vermelha-Se vc quiser,pode me beijar de novo!

Sasuke da aquele seu sorrisinho canto de boca de enlouquecer qualquer uma e a puxa novamente ao encontro de sua boca.Dessa vez,Sasuke não perdeu tempo e já ia começando com a mão boba "_Axo que ela não vai reclamar,já que ninguem ta vendo agente!"_ pensava enuanto sua mão já estava mto perto da bunda da menina.Mas,ao perceber mãozinha boba,Sakura o empurra,encerrando akele beijo.

Sasuke:Que foi??ù.ú

Sakura:Gomen-falava um pouco baixo-è que você...hn...comeco a...

Sasuke:Td bem!eu paro!-não deixa a menina terminar e a puxa novamente.E assim ficam.

--Ichiraku--

Mari:que que será que akeles dois tão fazendo??

Pausa

Naruto:Eu eh que não quero saber, 'tte bayo!¬¬

Ino:TToTT SASUKE-KUN,pq vc ta me traindo!

POFT

Carol:Vai se olhar no espelho!-dandu um soco bem forte na cabeça da menina-Eli não eh e nem nunca vai ser seu namorado garota,se enxerga!u.u

Ino:Mais eu enxergo e já me olhei no espelho hj!

Carol:MEO DEOS!!7 anos de azar!! u.u

Ino:pq??

Carol:u espelho não quebro naum??o.O

Ino:Grrrr...-levanta de supetão,pisa numa casca de banana(N/A's:casca de banana??o.O)escorrega bunito e cai de bunda no chão!

Ino:Ui!- ao se levantar não vê a kina da mesa e bate a cabeça com tudo nela- AIII!!- sai do restaurante e quando já esta la fora...

Um qualquer:CUIDADO!!-um cara de bicicleta passa por cima da garota que fica la, estatelada no chão da rua!

Locas:SHUASHUAHSUASHUASHUAHSUAHSUAHS

Ino se levanta e vai correndo pra casa-Eu quero meu pai!!TTTT

Ítalo:num pegaram pesado com ela naum??

Mari:A garota fez tudo sozinha!!

Buneco:Eh!mais num precisava ter rido neh??

Locas:...

Tenten:mais ow!foi hilário,claro q o da Karin foi pior!

Neji:Hn!As duas são mto retardadas!

Lee:to com pena delas!!-se levanta-vou ajuda-las -sai dali com mta determinação e vai procurar as duas kunoichis humilhadas!

Todos:?.?

Mari:Ta neh?!

Naruto:Eu não entendo esse sobrancelhudo!-.-

Shikamaru-que tava durmindo ate agora-Problematicos!

Chouji:Hum!-GRONGGG-to com fome!

¬¬'

Naruto:Eu também!!n.n''

¬¬''

Chouji:Vamos comerrrrr!-diz gritando seguido por naruto!

Naruto:Yoshii!

¬¬'

Kiba:aiai,Akamaru,vc ta com fome??

Gaybys,Mari e Carol,ao ouvirem a voz de Kiba, olham de esgoela para Hinata ,comendo na extremidade do balcao,que percebe o olhar e começa a ficar vermelha,resultado:Engasga!

Hinata:Cof..cof...cof...-X.x

Kiba:Ei...Hinata,vc ta bem??-pergunta inocentemente sem saber o motivo da garota ter engasgado!

Hinata:uhum!n.n- mente

Mari:Sim,ela ta mto bem!GG mais me diz,como foi a missão de v6 dois terca-feira??(eles tavam na sexta,e ontem,quinta,Hinata tinha contado que eles tinham feito sexo anteontem,logo a missão deles foi na terca,entenderam??)

Kiba:O.O

Carol:Que foi??Algum problema??GG- entrando na brincadeira da amiga

Kiba:N-Nã-ã-ão!"_o que essas garotas sabem sobre a minha missão e da Hinata??"_

Gaybys:Calma,agente não vai contar pra ninguém!

Todos:?.?

Shikamaru-agora,acordado- do que vocês tão falando??

Mari:Nada!GG

Kiba:O.O'

Hinata:X/X

Itachi-quebrando akele clima-Carol-chan,vamos la pra fora??GG

Carol-#n.n#-Claro,pq não??

Mari:comportem-se!

Carol:'\o/'

Assim.Carol e Itachi vão para longe dali,para perto de onde estavam Sasuke e Sakura aos amassos!

Orochimaru:Mariana?

Mari:Sim!-

Orochimaru:Como você vai pegar akela banheira de patty??

Mari:Ò.Ó.nao eh de patty!!

Orochimaru:O.O.ta bom!me desculpa??

Mari:claro que sim!n.n

Naruto,Chouji e Kiba tavam comendo.Mari conversando com Orochimaru.Tenten, Neji e Hinata tavam conversando tbm!os meninos tavam brincando de adedonha(Amo n.n).Kakashi chega perto de Gaybys.

Kakashi:Oi!

Gaybys:OI!D

Kakashi:e vc?esta gostando de ficar aki??n.n

Gaybys:aham! o¬o-babando em kakashi

Kakashi:Que bom!do que você mais gostou daqui?

Gaybys:Você!-fala bem baixinho

Kakashi:Nani??

Gaybys:Doce de Leite!

Kakashi:Onde vc comeu doce de leite??

Gaybys:não era doce de leite?? o.O

Kakashi: não sei,como era??

Gaybys:esquece!

Kakashi:Vc ker que eu te mostre a vila?

Gaybys:AHAM!D

Gaybys e Kakashi saem para ver a vila.Neji,Hinata,Kiba e Chouji foram embora.Ficou decidido que as meninas iam pra ksa de Tenten hoje.Os meninos am continua na ksa dos Uchiha's.

Buneco:A-de-doooo-nha!

Letra H

Marcus:Hipopótamo!

Ítalo:"Ornitorrinco!"

Buneco:Ornitorrinco eh com O seu burro!

Ítalo:é??

Henrique:tadinhu!tao burrinhu!

Buneco:hum...hiena

Henrique:Homem!(era adedonha de animais ta gente??)

Buneco:aiai...

Ítalo:perdi!T-T

--Orochimaru e Mari--

Orochimaru:shuahsuahsuashuahsuahsuahsushauhs-ria feito louco por causa de uma parada que Mari contou.

Mari:mais eh!!

OBS:elis tavam bêbados!¬¬

Orochimaru:Nunca..tinha parado..para pensar nisso!-falava pausadamente,parecia tentar se lembrar das palavras.

Mari:Mais faz sentido...olha...

"Quanto mais buraco,menos queijo...

...quanto mais queijo,mais buraco,logo...

Quanto mais queijo,menos queijo!"

Eh uma coisa obvia!!-falava Mari.

Orochimaru:eh!!

Mari:tem essa tbm olha!

"Deus eh amor

O amor eh cego

Deus eh cego

Stevie Wonder eh cego

Stevie Wonder eh Deus!" o.O

Orochimaru:qm eh Stevie Wonder??oo

Mari:¬¬,ta…pensa no Neji!

Orochimaru:Mais o Neji não eh cego!!

Mari:Ta esquece!tem outra!

"quanto mais lua,mais buraco

Quanto mais buraco,menos lua...

Orochimaru:quanto mais lua menos lua!!

Mari:não... a lua eh um queijo!- ¬¬ - o queijo explica tudo!!

Conversaram mais um poço e depois Mari foi embora com Tenten.

--Carol e Itachi--

Carol:Mais hein- dizia parando de beija-lo um pouco-Pq vc ta bonzinho??

Itachi:eu sempre fui bonzinho!Na verdade a Akatsuki era uma organização que ajudava os jinchuurikis que não queriam mais os bijuus dentro deles.

Carol:Mais eles morriam!o.O

Itachi:na verdade so alguns!Nos fazíamos um Jutsu para que eles não morressem,mais nem sempre funcionava.u.u

Carol:Ahn ta!e o Orochimaru??

Itachi:ele axava que Tsunade queria acabar com Konoha,mais depois que ele descobriu q não era exatamente issu ele voltou pra ca!

Carol:Intaum Tio Orochi tava doido e a Akatsuki era uma organização do tipo:"Faça um Jinchuuriki feliz!"??

Itachi:Aham! n.n- puxa a garota para voltar a beija-la.E depois ela foi

pra ksa de Tenten.

--Kakashi e Gaybys--

Gaybys:uauuu!!a vila eh tão bonita olhando daqui!!-dizia olhando p kakashi.

Kakashi:mais estamos no centro da cidade!!o.O

Gaybys:mais eh bunito du mesmo jeito!! n.n

Kakashi:...olha..uma barraquinha de doce de leite!foi aki que vc comeu??

Gaybys:que??ata...axu que foi sim...n.n'' _"eu nem comi doce de leite!!pq inventei de falar akilo"_

Compraram o doce de leite e depois continuaram andando pelo centro da vila,observando o movimento das pessoas.Depois Gaybys foi pra ksa de Tenten.

--Sasuke e Sakura--

Fazia apenas uns 5 minutos que eles tinham parado para respirar um pouco.Aproveitaram para conversar.

Sakura:Mais hein,Sasuke-kun...

Sasuke:Hn-dizia com uma cara de drogado pois estava cheirando o cabelo da menina(ela tinha feito hidratação de chocolate)

Sakura:pq vc me beijou??

Sasuke:vc não gostou??

Sakura:gostei!so não entendi!

Sasuke:Ora...eh pq...eu...

Sakura:vc…

Sasuke:ai…vc ja entendeu-ficando corado-

Sakura:GG,num entendi naum...- _Inner:"boua...faz eli confessa_

_que te ama!!-"_

Sasuke-mto vermelho-e-eu t-te...-engoliu e soltou de uma vez!-Eu te amo!-logo depois abaixou a kbça e ficou keto!

Sakura:nyahh...que lindo Sasuke-kun!n.n-levanta o rosto dele-Eu tbm te amo!-puxa seu rosto para lhe dar um beijo que expressava td que ela queria dizer para ele...meo deos,era tanta coisa.GG

Sasuke:bem...ta na hora de ir embora neh??-disse depois que encerraram akele beijo.

Sakura:u.u ta bom!

Sasuke:Tche linda!fazendu biquinhu!

Sakura:o.O,quem eh vc e o que fez com o Sasuke??

Sasuke:sou eu!!

Sakura:tem certeza!ow axo que vc fico tempo demais com akeles garotos la!!

Sasuke:¬¬'

Assim eles vão pra ksa,Sasuke ate que torro a paciência de Sakura pra ela ir dormi na ksa dele(safadjenhooo),mais ela num foi naum(resolveu dar uma de difícil)!

--meninos--

Marcus:cansei de adedonha!u.ú

Ítalo:u que agente faz agora??

Henrique:num sei...

Buneko:to indignado,pq so elas tem doujutsus??

Marcus:dexa as meninas serem felizes!!

Henrique:eh...elas so se fodem...pelo menos uma vez na vida dxa elas se darem bem!

Ítalo:putz,elas se dão bem,agente que so se fode!

Marcus:caraleo,verdade!¬¬'

Buneko:vamu embora!

Ítalo:t-xau cambada!

Naruto:Ja ne!

Marcus:vc naum vai naum??o.O

Naruto:ainda to com fome!n.n

Buneko:sem fundo!!¬¬

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Na casa de Tenten**

Tenten:meninas,vocês vão durmi aki!n.n

Locas:n.n

Tenten:hum...v6 taum com sono??

Mari:putz...eu to meia bêbada sabe?!D

Carol:ahn!eu to bem acordada!

Gaybys:me too!

Tenten:hum...prefiro nem pergunta o que v6 tavam fazendo! ¬¬

Gaybys:andando com o Kakashi pela vila! -

Carol:perdendo calorias que ganhei qnd comi ramen!!n.n

Mari:bebendu com o Orochimaru!!

Tenten:humpf!disse que naum queria saber!!bem eh melhor v6 descansarem,temos um treino amanha!

Locas:oks-deitam na cama e dormem em um milésimo de segundos!

Tenten:¬¬' ta neh??

**Casa dos Uchiha's**

Henrique:pq agente tem que dormi aki de novo e as meninas trocaram de ksa??

Sasuke:v6 deviam agradecer!¬¬

Ítalo:putz,v6 se deram bem!!

Marcus:eh!tiraram o atraso.GG

Sasuke e Itachi:¬¬

Sasuke:e ai mano! A doidinha vale a pena?? GG

Itachi-sonhando acordado-Ôôô e como! E a rosinha??

Sasuke:sem coments!boua demais!axu que to apaixonado!

Itachi:somos dois!!

Meninos:o.O

Henrique:err...boa noite!o.O

Buneko:aham!

Marcus:a ta! As meninas falaram que amanha tem um treino la na área 44.

Todos:oks!

Foram durmi!Sasuke e Itachi sonhando com Sakura e Carol,respectivamente, e os meninos amaldiçoando as meninas por elas sempre se darem bem em td!Outz,so eles naum tinham arrumado ngm ainda!

**Dia seguinte**

(a partir daqui eh a Mari que ta escrevendo,vamu da umas ferias pra Carol)

Era um belo dia, todos(leia-se "Mari,Carol, Gaybys,Itachi, Kakashi, Orochimaru, Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Neji,Lee, Tenten, Buneko, Italo, Marcus e Henrique) treinavam na área 44 (nao tao bela GG). Foram feitas duplas e pra sonho de Carol e Gaybys elas ficaram com Itachi e Kakashi. As duplas ficaram assim:

Sakura + Buneco

Naruto + Italu

Neji + Henrique

Sasuke + Marcus

Hinata + Tenten

Mas a Mari se fudeu dessa vez. O Lee era a dupla dela ¬¬'

Lee: " ¬ " Ola senhorita. Sera um prazer ser seu parceiro nesse lindo dia

Mari: oO' /capota/

Lee: vc está bem??- olhando fixamente a Mari q tinha desmaiado por causa d um surto/susto, entenda como quiser.- "ahhh meldels eh hj q eu deixo d ser b.v. (leia-se boca virgem) -"

Mari rapidamente levanta tentando se esquivar do sobrancelhudo q ia beija-la para ver se acordava. (N/A: Mari- aff eu la sou bela adormecida?! O/')

Enquanto isso as outras duplas iam se formando ate q chegou-se à conclusao de q o Orochimaru ia sobrar (N/A: Mari-tadinhu . dá pra eu GG)

Mari: Pode ter um trio?? GG se vc kiser vc pode ficar no meu time Orochimaru /baba/

Orochimaru: ... "pensando bem...nao eh má ideia :p" ta bom ;)

Lee: "naaaaaaaaaao TT"

Mari: "yeeey! :D"

Dps de horas de treino, os times descansavam. Uns pra variar nao paravam quietos. Adivinha quem?? ¬¬ Naruto.

Sakura: Narutoooo! Pára quieto! vc parece ate q tá com o capeta no corpo! (N/A: Carol- tipo assim, ele tá com a Kyuubi, serve?)

Naruto: Ahhh Sakura-chan vc tem q se divertir mais, vc eh mto stressada!Sasuke-teme tem que te acalmar!!- fala isso jogando uma bola em direção à Sakura(N/A's:Carol-Mari,de onde saiu essa bola??Mari-num sei!!). Lee entra na frente com suas sobrancelhas de taturana e leva na cara a bolada q era para a ninja de cabelos rosados.

Sakura: oO _"inner: ahhhhhhhhh! pq o sasuke nao entro na minha frente!? pq tinha q ser esse eskisito!!"_

Naruto: 'ttebayo!! hahahahahahahahaha sobrancelhudo tomô na testa! se eh q ele tem testa hahahahahaha a sobrancelha ocupa o espaço todo ahaahauhauhauhauhauhaa!

Sasuke_: "dessa vez sou obrigado a concordar com o Naruto...E tbm sou obrigado a agradecer ahahaha lee se fudeu GG mais ow,era pra eu ter feito issu,ela eh MINHA.Ela eh minha??o.Onao seria uma má ideia"_pensava olhandu pra Sakura.

Mari: _"muahahahaha! vlw naruto-kun ;)"_

Como vcs todos devem suspeitar (pq essa parte eh altamente previsivel ¬¬) o Lee nao vai mais treinar a partir dakele momento e a Mari vai ficar apenas com o Orochimaru no seu time. Mas nao pensem q isso foi pq ela pediu pra escrever na fic. Entendam. Eh o destino de 2 pessoas q se amam. (N/A: Mari- GG nem fui eu q escrevi isso :p)

De volta aos treinos...

No meio do treino começa uma chuva sinistra e as equipes tem q procurar lugares para se alojarem.

Gaybys: ¬ chuva! Kakashiii...GG

Kakashi: sim?

Gaybys: chuva eh tao romantico neh? C.C

Kakashi: ..(?)

Gaybys: espere e verá... GG

Kakashi: oo ... vamos ficar em baixo dakela pedra e esperar a chuva passar.

Gaybys: siiiim - onde vc kiser :D

(cabo as férias de Carol,Mari ta sem paciência pra termina de escreve,mais vamu olha pelo lado positivo,foram umas duas paginas)

--Orochimaru e Mari--

Mari:u que nos vamus treinar agora??tem como treinar na chuva??o.O

Orochimaru:issu!-não da tempo pra garota pensar e a agarra lascando um beijaummm dela!ui,e que beijo!

Mari-sem fôlego-nossa!-quero outro!!D

Orochimaru:qnts vc quiser!

Orochimaru puxa Mari novamente ao encontro de sua boca,agora era um beijo mais quente do que o 1°,ele colocou sua mão atrás da cabeça de Mari,agarrou seus cabelos e os puxou(N/A's:Mari-amo!!)deixando a garota loca.Mari tbm não dxo baixo e começou a provoca-lo com a boca,ora mordiscando seus lábios,ora passando a língua de leve a boca dele.Axaram melhor parar.

Orochimaru:bem,err...vc quer sair comigo hj??

Mari:Claro!-

--Kakashi e Gaybys--

Gaybys:Chuva eh bom neh??

Kakashi:depende!

Gaybys:bejo na chuva eh melhor ainda!D

Kakashi:...

Kakashi reflete um pouco sobre o que ela akbo de falar.Nao demora nem 0.5 segundos e a puxa pra um beijo caliente!

Ficam se bejando,Gaybys puxa Kakashi para eles se bejarem na chuva (N/A's:Carol e Mari-bjo na chuva eh bom Gaybys-so pq eu nunk bjei na chuva ToT)e qnd percebem a chuva já tinha passado,e agora chuviscava de leve.Mais não pararam por causa disso.As mãos do Jounnin percorriam toda a extensão do corpo da garota,parando em áreas restritas(ele não eh taum tarado),enquanto que as mãos de Gaybys percorriam as costas e paravam no pescoço.Movimentos que arrancavam suspiros de ambos e os deixavam locos.Era melhor parar,akilo já tava indo para outro caminho.

Gaybys:olha,paro de chuve!

Kakashi:eh msm!

Não aconteceu nada demais no resto do dia!A noite que promete!GG

As meninas iam dormi na ksa dos Uchiha(Carol,se controla) e os meninos na casa dos Hyuuga(Hinata vai ser assediada!o.O).Hum...sera que o Naruto vai dxA esses pervertidos darem em cima de Hinata??(td bem que eli eh sonso e não percebe que ela gosta deli)O que será que Carol e Itachi vão aprontar??E Mari e Orochimaru??Kakashi e Gaybys??Sasuke e Sakura??

Hum...mtas coisas ainda vão acontecer!

_"Bebam com moderação_

se não,alem de ficar que nem a Hinata,v6 podem fik que nem a Mari e o Orochimaru,falado asneiras!!¬¬

Carol:hum...nesse cap a mari me ajudo um poco!! n.n

Gaybys:de vez em qnd eh bom neh?!

Mari:fik queta,vc num escreveu nada ainda!!

Gaybys:tem que espera o momento certo!

Carol:ou seja:ela e kakashi sozinhos entre 4 paredes!! GG

Mari:shaushauhsuahsaushaushuahsa

Gaybys:...


	6. Aviso

**Aviso**

tow aki pra avisa que vai demora um pouco mais pra eu pstar o 6 capitulo...

a merdinha da minha escola vai comecar a dar provas...e tipo...tem que estudar¬¬ nao tenhu escolha...

intaum,eu to tendo menos tempo pra escrever...mais tenham certeza que as ideias estao a mil...

hoje mesmo Mari e Gaybys me deram um aotema ideia pra escrever na fic... e.e

nao se preocupem que a espera vai valer a pena!!

msm assim...put q priu!! pq tem que existir as merdas das provas...ja nao basta ter simulado toda sexta...agente ainda tem que ter prova??

Gaybys:Carol...calma...relaxa...pense em um ceu azul...

Carol:Vai te catar!nao esquece que vc tbm tem que fazer as provas! u.u

Gaybys:Num precisava lembra!!

Mari:eii...to aki tumein!!

Carol:Seriu?!

Gaybys:Mariana,cuidado ela ta nervosinha hj!!

Mari:A ta!

Carol:keru chocolate!!

Mari:keru pao de queijo!!

Gaybys:Eu keru que v6 duas vao a merda!!

Carol:aiai hein...vo aproveita pra avisa que no proximo cap eu vo descreve os mininos...pow elis sao xatos mais tbm merecem uma descricao..

Mari:Verdade!

Bjao!

Ja ne!!


	7. Inuteis Eh isso que nos somos!

Reviews:

Ice Girl Leticia:vlw pela review e como prometido...Deidara aparece nesse cap.XP e foi mal msm a demora...

odeia as merdas daquelas provas...Mari e Gaybys sao CDF's,mais eu nao me garanto mto nao...elas falam q vao se dar mal..mais nao eh issu q eu vejo na hora que entregam as provas corrigidas...¬¬

bjo

Borboleta Escarlate:farei o possivel para me controlar.u.u,mais ta dificil...elis dancando??algo a se pensar!uau...se identifico cumigo??num sei se eh bom ou ruim!XP num so mto certa das ideias...bem..msm assim vlw pela review.

Henrique:va te catar...num to boa com vc.marcus e italo naum...v6 nao foram ver meu exame pra mudar de faxa...hn...

buneko foi(daaaa,ele tbm fez...).

Loka-sama:Hinata safada??imagina...eu tbm sempre desconfiei dela...aiai...ela disfarca bem...vlw pela sua review.bjo

Capitulo 6-Inuteis!Eh isso que nos somos!

Bora descrever os 4 dumbs da fic:

**Ítalo:**não tenhu mto a dizer sobre ele naum.So que eh mto gente fina,meu amigão,conhecu ele a uns 7 anos.Eh mto tarado.Tem uns 1,85 de altura,meio loirinho e tem olhos azuis(como eu chamava ele:S.O.S, So os Olhos Salvam,hsuhaushau).

**Marcus**: Meio avuado(leia-se:sonso),mais também eh mto gente boa,mais depois que junto com Henrique...bem,eh magrelo alto,cabelo preto(sem zuera,parece o Rock Lee, so que na versão morena).

**Henrique:**Xego na turma esse ano.Eh daqueles que gosta de zua com a cara de td mundo(principalmente Marcus).Eu diria que ele parece com aquele ator do filme As Panteras(o homen magro) so que com cabelo loiro,tem olho azul tbm.

**Buneko:**por ultimo mais não menos importante, nossu fofinhu(ele eh fofo msm).Buneko eh o mais simpático da turma.Tem cabelo cumprido castanho,usa óculos e tem olho castanhu.Eh o mais baxinhu dos meninos(tbm,os outros tem de 1,80 pra cima).

Pronto,descrevi as pestes!

E foi mal a demora povo,essas provas não são mole naum.Eh que nosas provas são a tarde,nos do 3 ano nao podemos perder aula(¬¬),intaum colocaram agente pra faze prova de tarde( de 14:30 as 16:30)ou seja,fiquei sem tempo pra escreve,pois fazia a prova e tinha que estudar pra prova do dia seguinte.

Capitulo 6-Inuteis!Eh isso que nos somos!

A noite estava chegando na vila de Konoha.Alguns ninjas aproveitaram para sair e se divertir...de novo.Afinal era a 2 vez que eles saiam em um período de menos de 48 horas."Foda-se" pensamento geral.

Sasuke e Sakura andavam de mãos dadas pela vila,mtas pessoas os olhavam com curiosidade(as meninas com ódio msm!¬¬).Carol e Itachi conversavam.Mari grudada em Orochimaru.Gaybys "agarrada" em Kakashi.Naruto alheio a "tímida" Hinata ao lado dele.Neji vermelho por ter Tenten mto perto os amigos das locas atrás deles agindo normalmente(N/A's:ou seja,que nem retardados!¬¬).Cena comum de ser vista??Hum...talvez.

Carol:Nhaaaaaaaaa...olha que lindo!-sim,ela tava fazendo escândalo pq viu um cachorrinho passando na rua

Mari:O.O cachorro!-pula no colo de Orochimaru,putz,o cachorrinho era enorme.

Orochimaru:tem medo??o.O

Mari:aham!me protege??:D

Orochimaru:Claro!

Sasuke:Fresca!¬¬

Sakura:Sasuke-kun!-dizia dando um "leve" tapinha no braço do Uchiha.

Itachi:¬¬ Vocês três vão dormir la em ksa hj não eh!!G.G

Carol-vermelha-Uhum!

Sasuke:hn.ve se não esquece de fechar a porta! G.G

Carol:...

Itachi:cala a boca,irmãozinho tolo!

Gaybys:Começa naum!Chega de briga! ù.ú

Itachi:oks!que tal vocês dois dormirem la tbm??-apontava pra Kakashi e Orochimaru.

Kakashi:Td bem!

Orochimaru:nada a reclamar!G-G

Sasuke:se eh assim!Sakura vai pra la tbm! u.u

Sakura-vermelha-T-Tudo bem!

Sasuke:"_obaaa,eh hoje!G.G"- _cara de safado,olhando pra Sakura.

Itachi:irmao safado!!

Tenten:aiai!ninguem merece ficar ouvindo isso!-pega no braço de Neji - Neji,vamos dar uma volta...so nos dois!G.G

Neji:Claro!

Henrique:aew...pq so agente não tem alguém??

Marcus:não entendi??(Obs:eu tava escrevendo as falas do Marcus como se ele fosse um CDF,mais ele eh mto desligado,seriu msm,a partir de agora vo escreve como ele realmente eh)

Buneko:ele quis dizer qe as três arrumaram quem bja,e agente ta sobrando.

Ítalo:quem disse que eu to sobrando??Caraca...olha a Anko ali!

Os meninos olham para onde Ítalo apontava,e viram uma mulher peituda(menos que Tsunade,essa ninguém barra,oops mentira eu Mari e Gaybys conhecemos alguém que barra,mais isso não vem ao caso agora),que usava um sobretudo bege,com uma blusa de redinha por baixo e uma saia preta.Uma mulher bonita.

Ítalo:Vo fala com ela!-assim Ítalo chega perto de Anko-Ola!

Anko:Te conheço??¬¬

Ítalo:ainda não!

Anko:hn.Vc eh um daqueles doidos q vieram de outra dimensão não eh??

Ítalo:axu que sim!

Anko:Hum.Mitarashi Anko!

Ítalo:Ítalo!

--Meninos--

Todos:O.O

Henrique:Caraca!Como esse cara consegue??

Buneko:Sei la,mais eu quero aprender!!

Marcus: esse cara eh doido!

--Neji e Tenten--

Neji:Tenten?

Tenten:Uhm!

Neji:Eu queria te falar uma coisa..- começa a se aproximar da garota

Tenten-ficando vermelha com a aproximação-sim!

Neji para a um passo de distancia de Tenten e sem esperar alguma ação por parte da garota lhe da um leve selinho que logo se torna um bejo apaixonado.

--de volta a vila--

Sakura:uhm...to ficando com sono!Que horas são??

Sasuke:23:45.Vamos passar na sua ksa pra avisa que vc vai durmi la em ksa! G.G

Sakura:T-Ta!

Itachi:intaum nos vamos andando na frente!-fala pra Carol.

Carol:oks

Orochimaru:Eu tenho que passar em ksa 1°.

Mari:Vo com vc!

Kakashi:tbm tenhu que passar em ksa!

Gaybys:companhia?

Kakashi:Claro.

Assim,cada um vai para o respectivo lugar que falaram que iam(tipo,issu vai dar merda)

Itachi e Carol foram pro bairro Uchiha.Sasuke e Sakura pra ksa de Sakura avisar os pais dela.Mari e Orochimaru pra ksa de Orochimaru pegar ropas.Kakashi e Gaybys,idem.Neji e Tenten tavam aos amassos por ai.Italo pegando a Anko.Marcus,Henrique e Buneko foram pro clã Hyuuga.Italo foi logo em seguida.Neji e Tenten ficaram aos amassos por um tempo,depois cada um foi pro seu canto.Ei...Cade o Naruto e a Hinata??

Naruto:Uau,Hinata não sabia que vc era tão boa!

Hinata:A-Ariga-gato! n.n

Naruto:quero q vc faca isso mais vezes!

Hinata:Ok!Eu tbm gostei mto de fazer isso pra vc!

Naruto:Hum...dxa eu ver...faz mais agora??

Hinata:Na-Naruto-kun já ta tarde,tenho que voltar!

Naruto:Porque 'tte bayo??

Hinata:Porque se meu pai descobre ele me mata!

Naruto:Mais...ta taum bom...

Hinata:meu pai naum vai aceitar isso que eu fiz pra vc taum bem assim!

Naruto:Seriu??pq?

Hinata:Pq ele diz que nos,mulheres do clã Hyuuga,so podemos fazer isso para nossos maridos.

Naruto:Uhm...se eh assim eu caso com vc!

Hinata-mto vermelha-O.O

Naruto:Afinal,não eh todo dia que eu encontro uma garota linda e que sabe fazer um ramen delicioso!(N/A's:o que v6 pensaram que eles tinham feito?? G.G)

Hinata:Amanha eu prometo que faço mais!

Naruto:Okee!

Hinata volta pro clã.Naruto vai dormir.

--Bairro Uchiha--

Itachi:chegamos!

Carol:Uhum!

Itachi:o que vamos faze inquanto o resto naum xega??

Carol:Naum sei!mais eu tenho a leve impressão que eles vão demorarrr...

Itachi:eu tenho certeza!intaum vamos aproveitar nosso tempo sozinhos!G.G

Carol:O.O sem passar dos limites!

Itachi:quais são os limites??

Carol:ainda naum pensei!

--Sasuke e Sakura--

Sra.Haruno:Juízo hein filha!

Sakura:MAE Ò.Ó

Sasuke-sorriso canto de boca- Pode dxa que ela ta comigo!

Sakura:issu eh motivo pra ela se acalmar??-fala baixinho no ouvido dele

Sasuke:vc naum confia em mim??

Sakura:...

Sra Haruno:Tchau!

Sasuke e Sakura:Tchau!

--Mari e Orochimaru--

Orochimaru:Senta aki enquanto eu vo pegar uma muda de roupa..

Mari:ta bom!!

Alguns minutos depois.

Orochimaru:Pronto...ah...ja ia esquecendo,o que vc vai fazer a respeito da banheira??

Mari:hum...num sei!Mais depois eu posso vim aki toma um banhu?? G.G

Orochimaru:o¬o claro que pode,afinal, a banheira eh sua!

Mari:oba!

Orochimaru:Vamos!

--Kakashi e Gaybys--

Kakashi:hum...ja peguei tudo.Vamos?

Gaybys:mais já?!-percebe o olhar de Kakashi- vamu dxa a Carol-psicopata e o Itachi-sou-o-todo-poderoso sozinhus um pouco!

Kakashi:e o que vc quer fazer nesse tempo??G.G

Gaybys:noffa...nem ti conto...

Kakashi:Mais eu keru saber!

Gaybys:intaum ta...vc que pediu-faz uma pausa,senta no sofá da sala...-keru vê novela(N/A's:sim Gaybys ama novela! Meo dels,trocar kakashi por novela??)-liga a TV- ..num tem Globo aki naum??

Kakashi:Naum!

Gaybys:Mo broxante issu!

Kakashi:vamus logo pro bairro Uchiha!u.\b\

--Clã Hyuuga--

Henrique:Ítalo seu tarado...cato a Anko.

Marcus:como eh que um cara desses consegue uma mulher daquela??

Buneko:não falo nada.

Ítalo:putz,ela eh mto boua...

Nisso Hinata aparece na porta do quarto onde os garotos iam dormir.

Hinata:Oi!Vim pergunta se ta td bem e se v6 precisam de alguma coisa??

Meninos-Babando-Não!!

Buneko:Ta td ótimo!!

Henrique:Melhor agora!-olhando a garota de cima em baixo,a deixando corada.E em pensar que esses meninos ainda vão aprontar com a pobre Hinata...u.u

--Clã Uchiha--

Itachi:Mais eu não fiz nada!-dizia enquanto tentava esquivar da milésima kunai que a garota arremessava em sua direção.

Carol:TARADOO!!-dizia,agora pegando 6 shurikens e atirando.

A sala da mansão estava em uma total desordem.Kunais,shurikens e agulhas para todos os lados.

Sasuke-abrindo a porta O.O-Oque aconteceu aki??

Sakura-mto abismada para dizer qualquer coisa-O.O

Carol:SEU IRMAO EH UM TARADO!

Sasuke:Seriu? ¬¬

Kakashi-Chegando com Gaybys-Nossa!

Gaybys:Noffa...passo um furacao por aki hein...

Itachi:Furacao chamado "Carol"

Mari:Meo deos! O.O-chegando com Orochimaru e fazendu cara de abobada.

Orochimaru:Essa garota fez tudo issu??O.O "_nota mental:tomar cuidado com ela!"_

Mari:Mais o que realmente aconteceu??

Carol:vo contar...

**Flash Back On**

Itachi resolveu tomar um banhu(G-G pq sera?).Carol fico na sala vendu TV.Ate que ela resolve espiar Itachi pela fresta da porta.

Carol:_"o que será que ele ta fazendo?ta demorando mto!"_pensava enquanto se aproximava da porta.Colocou o olho no buraco da fechadura."_OMG!ele ta com uma ft minha na mão...err.."(ativem a mente poluída de v6)_se afastou por uns segundos e voltou a olhar"_OMG agora eh a ft da Ino,dxa ele comigo depois u.u"_pensava com os olhos cerrados e quando tornou a abri-los não gostou mto do que viu.Sem pensar duas vezes arrombou a porta do banheiro.

Itachi:O.O-colocou uma toalha na msm hora.

Carol:TARADOOOOO...Ate a namorada do seu irmão?? O.o-Deu uma olhada no banheiro e viu um álbum de fts com mtasss fts de garotas,devia ter umas 500 pgnas so de fts.

Itachi:P-Per-ra!D-Dex-xa e-eu e-expli-pli-car!

Carol:NÃO KERU SABER!! TARADOOOOO...

Carol comecou a arremessar tudo que via pela frente.Itachi dava sorte de ser rapidu...pq se algumas das coisas pegasse nele...u.u...tadinhu...

**Flash Back Off**

Sasuke:Ò.Ó…eu vo te matarrr!!-partindo para cima do irmão com o sharingan ativado.

Itachi:calma Sasuke!O.O

Sakura:...-mto vermelha pra dizer alguma coisa

Itachi:eu não keru sua namorada naum!!to satisfeito com a minha!

Carol:não era o que parecia!!u.u

Sasuke-desativando o sharingan e abraçando uma vermelha Sakura-Idiota!ù.ú

Itachi:Amor...me perdoa??-dizia choroso segurando a mão de Carol

Carol:vo pensa!

Mari:isso aew!!Putz...ate a Ino...que nojo!

Gaybys:Eh...vc num broxo qnd viu a ft dela naum??

Kakashi e Orochimaru:...

Depois de uma meia hora,na qual todo mundo se ajeitou na casa(decidiram onde iam durmi,akbo q vai fik td mundo na sala),se sentaram nos colchões recém-arrumados para decidir como iam passar a noite(quem disse que alguém vai durmi ali??).Campainha toca.

Itachi:Yooo!n.n que bom que v6 vieram!

Entram na casa Deidara e Tobi(sim,revivi o Deidara a pedidos de uma leitora-ela fez por merecer- e fingi que ngm sabe que o Tobi eh o Madara)

Deidara:Itachi-cara-de-fuinha-san!

Tobi:Oi,Tobi ta aki tbm.Tobi veio ver o Itachi-san.Tobi is a good boy!

Itachi:¬¬ entrem.

Tobi:Nossa!Qnt gente tem na casa do Itachi-san.Tobi tem um monte de gente pra brink.n.n

Deidara:Cala a boca!hun!

Todos:¬¬''

Mari:a noite vai ser longaa!

Deidara: Art is a bang ,hun!

Gaybys:mto!

--Clã Hyuuga--

Hinata:Meo deos!alguem me ajuda!T-T-dizia quase chorando a garota que estava sendo praticamente encurralada na parede pelos 4 garotos(obs:marcus so tava ali no meio pq mandaram eli fazer akilo,ele nem sabia pq eles tavam encurralando a garota).Italo ia partir para cima da garota qnd a salvacao de Hinata xego.

Neji:O que vocês pensam que estão fazendo??ù.ú

Meninos:Nada!

Marcus:Foram eles que começaram!

Ítalo:Cala a boca!

Buneko:...

Henrique:tinha que ser neh?!

Neji:Hinata,vamos!Boa noite para você!-se virando de costas para os meninos,que agora davam dedo e mostravam a língua e punhos fechados para Neji-Voces kerem brigar,eh issu?Eu to vendo o qe vocês tão fazendo!

Meninos:x.x...

Neji:Humpf!

Hinata:Arigato,Neji-neesan

--Bairro Uchiha--

Itachi:DEIDARA...Para de tentar explodir as coisas!!-já tinham perdido a conta de qnts vezes Deidara tentara explodir algo,ou alguém.

Deidara:Itachi –san...vc eh mto xato...relaxa...aprecie a arte!n.\)

Tobi:Tobi eh um menino mto bom.Tobi quer doce.-ninguem deu doce pro Tobi-TOBI QUER DOCE AGORAAA Ò.Ó

Todos:O.O

Sasuke:Toma...pode levar tudo...-entregando um saco de balinhas de hortelã.

Tobi:Eba...balinha de hortelã.Tobi vai ficar com a boca cheirando a hortelã.ToBi vai fik com o hálito bom.

Deidara:Cala a boca,Tobi,e me da uma bala-tentava pegar o saco de balas,sem sucesso.

Tobi:Tobi não vai dividir as balas!As balas são do Tobi!

Sakura:Que coisa feia!Tem que dividir! u.u

Tobi:Mais Tobi num ker-percebe o olhar de todos sobre si-Ta bom!MAIS SO UMA!

Deidara:Bom garoto!n\)

Todos:¬¬'

Mari:bora brincar de guerra de almofada??\o

Carol: Bóra!\o/

Gaybys:Uhull!!

Tobi:Tobi tbm quer brincar-pega uma almofada e atira na cara do emo loiro(N/A's:c emo com kbelo preto já eh estranho,imaginem um loiro!o.O)

Deidara:TOBI!u\)-tobi taca outra almofada-PARA!-outra-Já disse para parar!-outra,mais dessa vez Deidara perdeu a paciência e arremessou uma em Tobi que desviou,a almofada acabou por acertar Itachi,que tava pedindo desculpas para Carol.Itachi ficou mto irritado pela interrupção e arremessou uma em qualquer direção(leia-se:na cara do Sasuke) que atingiu Sasuke,que,pra variar,ficou P da vida pq tava bjando a Sakura.Arremessou uma em Kakashi(ele não tinha visto de onde a almofada tinha vindo!¬¬).A partir daí virou uma guerra sanguinária de almofadas.Era uma loucura,almofadas coloridas voavam para todos os lados.Rosa ia parar na cara de Mari que caia de bunda.Verde na barriga de Carol,que abaxava e levava outra na cara.Azul na nuca de Gaybys.

Gaybys:OW!

Depois do que pareceu horas de horror,com almofadas voadoras indo e vindo de todas as direções da sala.

Tobi:Salve-se quem puder!!Tobi não ker morrer. i.i

Deidara:Tobi,sai daí...vc ta no meio do tiroteio...-Se abaixa pq uma almofada com estampa de oncinhas vinha em sua direção.

Itachi:Sasuke,vamos montar uma estratégia para derrubar o time adversário! ò.ó

Sasuke:¬¬,agente so esta "brincando" de guerra de almofadas!

Itachi:seriu?!ta tão sinistro que parece uma guerra msm!

Carol:HAHA!axei vcs-dizia aparecendo onde,supostamente,os irmãos uchiha estavam escondidos com uma feição assassina.

Sasuke e Itachi:O.O

Mari:Orochimaruuuu...-escondendo uma almofada nas costas-cade vc neneim??.

Orochimaru"_pq será que to com um mal pressentimento??"_

Mari:AHA!-dalhe uma almofadada na cara dele.

Gaybys:Kakashi...eu juro que não vo tacar uma almofada bem na sua kbeca-detalhe:ela tava com uma almofada bem a mostra,preparada para dar o bote.

Kakashi:hn!intaum ta-sai de seu esconderijo,mais antes que Gaybys fizesse alguma coisa,ele foi mais rápido e tirou a arma de Gaybys.

Gaybys:Num vale!

Sakura:Ai mel dels!-era a única que tava parada,apenas observando,qnd sente uma presença atrás de si-Sasuke-kun!o.o

Sasuke:vem tbm!!

Aquela farra parecia que não ia akbar taum cedo,qnd o imprevisto acontece.Mari da uma almofadada taum forte em Itachi que o msm cai no chão,pelo que parecia,inconsciente.

Carol:O.O ta loca!-corre para o lado do namorado-Putz,ele dismaio!Mariana...eu te mato! (N/A: Mari- omg! Ela falo meu nome inteiro o.o!)

Mari:O.O dicupa...foi sem querer!

Carol:sei,sei...

Intaum as duas começam uma disputa de vida ou morte...todos que estavam na sala pararam para ver as duas brigarem.As almofadas sofriam com tamanha forca que era desferida sobre elas.

Carol:vc mato eli...i.i

Mari:matei naum!!-olha para Itachi que tava no chão-Matei??o.O

Carol:T-Tmalvada!

Sasuke:hum...ate que ele era um bom irmao...

Sakura:Sasuke!ò.ó

Tobi:Itachi-san..nao morra T-T

Deidara:Vc foi um bom amigo! T-\)

Começou uma discussão(putz,agente discuti por qualquer coisa).Ate que se ouve uma risada bem baixa e abafada.Todos olham na direção de onde vinha o som.

Carol:Ò.Ó..fingido...

Mari:olha so...fez agente brigar a toa!

Itachi:foi mal!n.n' eu so queria vê se Carol se preocupava cumigo!

Carol:¬¬ era mais fácil pergunta!

Gaybys:tbm axo 4ever!(obs:eu mari e gaybys temos mania de ficar falando "4ever" sempre...pra td msm)

Mari:humpf!

--Clã Hyuuga--

Os 4 meninos planejavam como iam "agarrar" a jovem herdeira.

Ítalo:boto fé dagente entra no quarto dela e agarra ela enquanto dorme!

Buneco:Seu tarado!Com ela dormindo naum neh!Animal!

Henrique:Eh!Parece que naum pensa!

Marcus:Como agente vai faze entaum??

Henrique:Eh issu que agente ta tentando decidir!¬¬

Marcus:Desculpa,senhor sabe tudo!

Ítalo:iaaaaaaaaaa...Marcus fico stressado!

Buneco:grandes merdas!

Henrique:naum eh possível que 3 kbcas e meia não conseguem pensar em nada!

Marcus:3 e meia?

Henrique:Eh oras!Eu,Ítalo,Buneco e ½ vc!

Marcus:ò.ó

Italo:hsuahsuahsuahs

Buneco:zuo hein!!

Marcus:dxa vc!

Seguiram "tentando" armar algo agarrar a pobre Hinata,que dormia tranquilamente em seu quarto.

Buneco:olha so,pq agente não arruma um estardalhaço la fora,e enquanto td mundo ta la procurando por algo que não existe,pegamos a Hinata?

Ítalo:mais tipo,ela eh ninja,como agente vai conseguir segurar ela,e se ela resolve usar akele golpe dos 128 pontos de chakra??

Henrique:putz,agente esqueceu desse pequeno detalhe.

Marcus:aiai,eu axo melhor agente dormir.

Buneco:concordo!

Meninos desistem de seqüestrar a Hinata.Buneco e Henrique decidem dar umas voltas pela vila a noite(nada yaoi povo)

--Clã Uchiha--

Carol:cansei de guerra de almofada!

Gaybys:bora joga verdade e conseqüência??

Mari:Adoroooo!e.e

Sakura:Oba!vo pega uma garrafa!

Mari: obaaaa tem Cortezano!? G.G

Todos: ... (N/A: liga não ta gn..a Mari eh...alcoólatra assim mesmo :p)

Tobi:Tobi prmeiro!!Tobi quer girar a garrafa!

Deidara:TOBI..cala a boca,ela ainda nem pegou a garrafa!

Tobi:Tobi eh prevenido,avisa antes!n.n

Todos:¬¬'

Segundos depois Sakura volta com uma garrafa.Se sentam em circulo a seguinte ordem:Itachi,Carol,Kakashi,Gaybys,Orochimaru,Mari,Tobi,Sasuke,Sakura,Deidara.

Tobi gira a garrafa.Kakashi pergunta pra Sasuke.

Kakashi:Verdade ou conseqüência.

Sasuke:Conseqüência.u.u

Kakashi:grita "eu sou gay" da janela e bem alto!

Sasuke:ò.ó,vai ter troco.

Sasuke vai pro 2 andar da casa.chega perto da varanda e grita bem alto " eu sou gay"_"putquepariu"_

Chegando la em baixo encontra todos gargalhando.

Sasuke:não teve graça!

Sakura:teve sim!

Sasuke:ate vc?

Sakura:foi mal,mais não resisti!

Sasuke:hn!u.u

Sasuke gira a garrafa.Itachi pergunta pra Mari.

Itachi:hum.verdade ou conseq-

Mari:Verdade!

Itachi:o.o..dxa eu vê...vc beijaria mais alguém daqui sem ser o Orochimaru??

Orochimaru:C.C

Mari:Claru que naum! .

Gaybys:Tipo assim!ta xato!

Carol:tbm to axando...

Sasuke:paguei mico a toa!

Sakura:o que agente faz agora??- olhar malicioso de Sasuke sobre si-SASUKE!!

Sasuke:naum disse nada!

Itachi:mais penso,irmão safado!

Sasuke:So bem eu o safado,neh?¬¬

Tobi:Tobi naum pode escutar essas conversas naum!-tapa os ouvidos-lalalalalalalalalalalala

Deidara:Cala a boca Tobi,hun!

Todos:¬¬

Carol:vamu durmi já que naum tem nada pra faze.

Uma luz acende na kbça de Gaybys(mau sinal)

Gaybys:tive uma idéia!

Carol e Mari:la vem merda!

Kakashi:Diga minha linda!n.n

Gaybys:tipo assim...agente podi brincar di gato-mia¹!

Carol,Mari e Sakura:Boa!\o/

Sasuke,Itachi,Orochimaru e Kakashi:G.G

Deidara e Tobi: ?.?

Gaybys:olha so...as meninas se escondem e os meninos procuram!

Tobi:Tobi naum eh menina mais quer se esconder pro Deidara-sempai procurar!

Deidara:Tanto faz,hun!

Sasuke:gostei da idéia!G.G

Orochimaru,Kakashi e Itachi:Idem!G.G

Meninas:Medo!o.o

Apagaram-se as luzes.As meninas começaram a correr pela casa para se esconder.Carol foi parar no quarto de Itachi(pq será hein...).Mari foi pra um dos quartos de hospedes.Gaybys pro outro quarto de hospedes.Sakura foi pro quarto de Sasuke(ham...).Tobi foi la pra cozinha.

Na sala

Sasuke eh o primeiro a sair em busca de sua presa(muahahahaha),não demora mto para descobrir onde ela estava,akele perfume era inconfundível,sem demora vai para o seu quarto.

Sasuke:Gato mia!

Sakura:miau!

Sasuke não demora mto para agarrar Sakura e tira-la de seu esconderijo.

Sasuke:agora eh so eu e vc!

Sakura-vermelha por completo-o.o

Sasuke a beija e delicadamente vai colocando a garota sobre a cama,ficando por cima dela...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Itachi tbm não demora para encontrar Carol,esta não percebe a presença do Uchiha.Itachi chega bem pertinho dela,sem fazer barulho e sussurra.

Itachi:Gato mia!

Carol:O.O.que sustu! – diz Carol toda arrepiadinha G.G

Itachi não diz mais nada,pega Carol no colo e leva para sua cama.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Orochimaru nem precisou se esforçar para axar Mari,ela tava fazendo mto barulho,logo ele tbm nem precisou dizer gato mia,no momento em que ele entra no quarto,Mari ascende a luz.

Mari:Oops! :D

Orochimaru-apaga a luz e derruba Mari na cama.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kakashi era o que mais estava tendo dificuldades.Axar Gaybys era ossu.Ela num parece,mais eh esperta,não fico so no quarto,ficou andando pra la e pra ca na casa.Mais...em meio as suas andanças pela casa,acabou por trombar com alguém.

Kakashi:aha!te axei!

Gaybys:oops...que saco!

Kakashi:agora vamos jogar o meu jogo!

Gaybys:noffa!qual eh?

Kakashi:vamos ali que eu te mostro!

Arrasta Gaybys para o quarto onde ela estava a alguns momentos atrás.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Deidara viu onde Tobi havia ido..afinal,Tobi eh um ser altamente barulhento.

Deidara:Gato mia!

Tobi:Auau!

Deidara:¬¬",eu disse pra miar, não latir!

Tobi:não eh a msm coisa??o.O

Deidara:naum,mais msm assim te axei,hun!como eu tenho a impressão de que eles NÃO vão descer,vamos la pra sala ver TV u\)

Tobi:pq eles não vão descer??

Deidara:um dia vc vai entender-sai carregando Tobi pra sala e liga a TV-droga! Não tem nada que preste passando!

Tobi:pera aew!ta passando Teletubies!n.n

Deidara:T-\) mundo cruel!

Tobi:Tchinquiuinqui,Dipsiii,Lala,Pôôôô...teletubies,teletubies!-pulando pela sala e "cantando"-Dinovu,dinovu!\o/

Deidara:onde eu foi amarra meu jegue?! ù\)

**Ruas da vila**

Henrique e Buneco naum tinham rumo.Andavam sem ao menos saber pra onde iam,ate que esbarram com duas pessoas.

Tsunade:Olhem por aonde andam!

Shizune:ui!

Henrique-ajudando Shizune-foi mal!

Buneco:desculpa Tsunade-sama

Hum...olhares foram trocados.Henrique e Shizune.Buneco e Tsunade.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¹Gato mia:para quem não sabe como eh essa brincadera,ela funciona da seguinte maneira:uma pessoa(na fic to fazendo com um monte pra fik mais emocionante) fica com os olhos fechado enquanto as outras se escondem pela casa(as luzes apagadas,tem que ta escuro)então,a pessoa vai procurando as outras,qnd ela axa que encontrou alguém ela diz "gato mia" e todo mundo tem que miar.Quem for o ultimo a ser pego,ganha.

**Cena extra**

Na escola das locas,depois de uma semana de provas todos os dias.

Gaybys:caraca,aleluia ultimo dia de prova,não agüentava mais!

Carol:To ferrada!num sei a matéria de biologia,pelo menos inglês ta fácil.

Mari:eu tbm não sei a matéria de biologia.

Carol:vc fala issu agora mais na hora da prova faz tudinhu!u.u

Gaybys:aiai...eu tbm num sei nada!

Depois de 2 horas de prova,adivinha quem acabo 1??sim,as três pessoas mais erradas do mundo!

Mari e Gaybys estavam sentadas nas cadeiras perto da perede,uma atrás da outra(cola rolo solta) e Carol tava na fila do lado,na 3 cadeira.Todas unidas.Ja que não podiam conversa alto,nem sair da sala,resolveram conversa baxinhu.Carol tava puta pq Mari e Gaybys tavam ouvindo musica,e usando o fone dela...taco a blusa de frio na duas,que deram um pulo.

Mari-sussurando-ta doida!que susto!

Gaybys:dxa vc,vai ter troco.

Mari pega a blusa,faz um bolinho com ela.Qnd Carol se distrai Mari taca bem na cara dela.

Carol:Ow!

Mari e Gaybys:suahsauhsuahsuahsuahsuahsua

Carol:Me aguardem la fora!

Mari:Medoooo.

Carol:hn!u.u-vira a cara,fingindo de emburrada!

Professor:Podem sair,quem já termino!

Carol,Mari e Gaybys saem da sala correndo.Mari puxando Gaybys pelo fone de ouvido,Carol na cola das duas.

Aiai..gracas,as provas acabaram!!

\o/

**Backstage**

Carol:ow...eu não bati em vc depois que agente saiu neh?!

Mari:eh!

Gaybys:que issu,violência gera violência!

Carol:num vo bate em v6 naum,to feliz,cabo as provas!

Mari:eh,agora vem as notas!

Gaybys:affe...estraga prazeres!

Carol:bem.demoramo mais tamo aew com 14 paginas do word.

Gaybys:boua leitura!

Obs:essa deplorável cena realmente aconteceu no ultimo dia de prova(13/05),resolvemos colocar aki,pq,msm não parecendo,foi hilário.


	8. Loucura,loucura,loucura

Reviews

Ice Girl Leticia:Que bom que gostou...fiko mto feliz com suas reviews..hn..as notas foram horriveis...menos as de Mari,logico.

eu fiquei de recuperacao em fisica e geografia ¬¬aiai

Henrique:aiai...to sem paciencia pra te responder!

OBS:essi cap e quase que exclusivamente Hentai! ¬¬ e cheios de flashs back!

7-Loucura,loucura,loucura...

Capitulo anterior...

_Henrique e Buneco naum tinham rumo.Andavam sem ao menos saber pra onde iam,ate que esbarram com duas pessoas._

_Tsunade:Olhem por aonde andam!_

_Shizune:ui!_

_Henrique-ajudando Shizune-foi mal!_

_Buneco:desculpa Tsunade-sama_

_Hum...olhares foram trocados.Henrique e Shizune.Buneco e Tsunade._

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Tsunade:Hum,vocês são aqueles garotos que vieram parar aqui,não é?-dizia dando uma boa olhada em Buneko,ainda não tinha reparado no garoto.

Buneko:Sim,senhorita!

Shizune:mais o que v6 estao fazendo andando na vila a essa hora?-dizia secando Henrique(nem um poço discreta,neh?)

Henrique:agente não agüentava mais Italo babando lembrando da Anko e nem Marcus songando pra la e pra ca.

Tsunade:Hummm,v6 querem dar uma volta com agente?

Henrique e Buneko:Claro! :D"_Nos demos bem"_pensamento dos dois.

O sol brilhava,anunciando mais uma manha na vila de Konoha(¬¬).Os pássaros cantavam,as crianças brincavam.E em um certo bairro,alguns ninjas estavam despertando,a noite tinha sido looongaaa...G.G...Deidara foi o primeiro a acordar,ele e Tobi tiveram que dormir na sala,bem...Tobi tava era desmaiado no chao da sala.

**Flash Back on**

Tobi e Deidara estavam assistindo Teletubies,não por escolha de Deidara.Ligaram a Tv bem alta, para não escutarem nada que não deviam ou queriam ouvir(v6 entenderam).Para a infelicidade de Deidara...

Tobi:OBA...maratona de 3 horas de teletubies \ô/

Deidara:T-\) o que eu fiz para merecer isso??-escuta um voz vinda de seu ombro direito.

Voz:vc foi mto mal!

Deidara:qm eh vc??o.\)

Voz:sua consciência boa!n.\)

Voz do mal:POrra nenhuma...ele eh um pe no saco!u.\)-disse um Deidara vestido de capetinha,no ombro esquerdo de Deidara,ao vestido de anjo.

Deidara:Eu tenho duas consciências??õ.\)

Deidara-anjo:sim,mais eu não te aconselho a ouvir este outro ser ai.

Deidara-capetinha:Hn,ele não pode é ficar te ouvindo.O que ele ganha com isso?

Deidara-anjo:Será um bom homem!

Deidara e Deidara-capetinha:¬.\) - Deidara da um forte peteleco no anjinho,fazendo com que ele desaparecesse.

Deidara:O que vc sugere que eu faca com 'isso'?-apontando pra Tobi vendo Teletubies

Deidara-capetinha:Deixa ele inconsciente e liga no canal pornô!

Deidara-com uma áurea maligna em volta de si- Gostei da idéia!

O Deidara-capetinha desaparece e Deidara poe seu plano em ação.Cautelosamente,ele chega por trás de Tobi.

Tobi:O que o Deidara-senpai vai fazer com o Tobi.i.i??

Deidara:Isso!-da um soco na kbeca de Tobi,que desmaia,pega o controle e coloca no canal pornô-Ah...bem melhor!n.\)(¬¬)

**Flash Back off**

Deidara:Td esta ótimo!n.\)

Tobi-despertando-A kbça de Tobi ta doendo...-Ve Deidara- Deidara-senpai!!ò.ó pq fez isso com o Tobi??

Deidara:¬.\) e vc axa que eu ia fik a noite toda vendo Teletubies??

Tobi:Claro,eh tão legal!n.n(Cara..o Tobi eh feliz!)

Deidara:hun!

No andar de cima...

Carol tava acordando,abria lentamente os olhos.Leva um pequeno susto ao se deparar com Itachi,dormindo,ao seu lado.

Carol:Tadinhu...parece cansado G.G

Sai do quarto para procurar as amigas...v6 sabem neh...fofocar.

Em outro quarto Mari faz a mesma coisa que Carol.As duas se encontram no corredor.

Mari:Carol...G.G

Carol:Eu sei...G.G

Gaybys chega perto das duas...

Gaybys:Hamham...a noite foi boa neh?!G.G

As três caem na risada,bem baixinho.Sakura xega perto das três.

Sakura:V6 tbm conseguiram sair sem acordar eles?

Carol:Eles devem estar cansados...G.G

Sakura-corada-Eh!

Mari:Bora!vamu contar como foi a vez de cada uma!!

Carol:Hn...Vc primeiro,bora pra quele quarto vazio ali.

Gaybys:Hoho...

Chagaram no quarto,entraram(não,agente fiko du lado de fora ¬¬) e fecharam a porta.

Mari:Vo contar...

As outras apenas ouviam com atenção...

**Flash Back On**

_Orochimaru joga Mari na cama e começa a beija-la.Passou a beijar seu pescoço depois de um tempo.Mari so conseguia aranhar as costas do sannin e soltar baixos gemidos.Orochimaru usa sua língua(O.O) para abrir a saia que Mari usava(O.O'),terminando de tira-la com as mãos e aproveitando para passar a mão pelas pernas de Mari.A garota já não conseguia parar de suspirar,resolveu causar o mesmo efeito no sannin.Inverteu as posições,tirou a blusa que ele estava vestindo e começou a beijar o peitoral musculoso(o.Õ)de Orochimaru e baixava...chegou ate o umbigo e começou a subir de novu.O resultado foi o esperado,Orochimaru suspirava muito...novamente as posições foram invertidas,fazendo com que Mari ficasse sentada no colo de Orochimaru(eli tbm tava sentado).Logo ele começou a tirar a blusa de Mari,beijando todo o colo dela,retirou seu sutiã e comecou a mordiscar seus 'seios'(pra num dizer peitos ¬¬).Com um pouco de dificuldade,Mari tirou a calça de Orochimaru,continuaram a se beijar,na msma posição.Orochimaru se jogou em cima de Mari,tirou o restante da roupa de ambos.Ficou maravilhado com sua visão.Assim Mari tbm fico(N/A's:Mari-Orochimaruuuuu °¬°).Voltou a beija-la.Descendo cada vez mais,parando em um lugar sensível 'demais'.Mari geme.Orochimaru não agüentava mais esperar e se posiciona em cima dela,penetrando bem ecou com calma,mais os gemidos o dxava mais doido...logo começou a acelerar.Ficaram assim por uns 40 minutos,ate que os dois chegam ao orgasmo ao msm tempo._

Mari:Uau...-olhinhos brilhando.

Orochimaru-ofegante-Tbm axei!Vamu dinovu?

Mari:o.o... :D claro!

E assim elis fizeram dinovu e dinovu...umas 4 vezes(O.O mari que isso hein,maquina do sexo XD)

**Flash Back Off**

Carol:uou hein...menina cheia de energia! G.G

Gaybys:Ta doido!!

Sakura:Sem palavras!

Mari:ainh...foi mto bom!!-baba-

Sakura:Hn!Gaybys...vc agora!

Gaybys:pêrke eu??o.O Carol 1°!

Carol:¬¬ ta neh!

**Flash Back On**

_Itachi coloca Carol cuidadosamente em sua cama.Cemeca a beijar sua boca,depois sua bochecha,mordisca sua orelha,passa para o pescoço,lambia e dava leves mordidas.Tudo so fazia com que a garota ficasse muito ofegante.Itachi começa a colocar a mão por dentro da blusa dela._

_Carol:Ei...err.vai devagar ta!_

_Itachi:Pq?_

_Carol:eh que eu nunca fiz issu!_

_Itachi da um sorrisinho e continua o que tava fazendo,tira a blusa de Carol e começa a beijar sua barriga,tirou o sutiã e começou a beijar ali tbm(hoho).Carol tbm não fik pra trás,tirou a blusa de Itachi e comecou a passar a mao pelo peito do Uchiha.Logo os dois estavam sem roupa nenhuma.Nao paravam de se beijar.Itachi se prepara para começar,vai bem devagar.Carol soltou uma exclamação de dor,Itachi foi mais devagar.Ate que ela não sentia mais tanta dor e eles começaram a aproveitar mais a situação.Gemidos e sussuros.Ate que Itachi da um gemido final,desaba do lado da garota.Ambos estavam muito ofegantes e suados._

Itachi:nossa...

Carol:XP...meo deos..

Itachi:que?

Carol:num so mais virgem!

Itachi¬¬...G.G ta no inferno abraça o capeta!

Carol:?.?

Itachi:Humpf,vamos denovu!

Carol:Claro!

Mais umas 2 vezes.

**Flash ****Back Off**

Mari:hn...usaram camisinha neh?

Carol:claro neh!

Gaybys:noffa…agora eh eu??

Sakura:eh sim...eu vou ser por ultimo!

Gaybys:ok...

**Flash Back On**

_Gaybys e Kakashi entraram no quarto,logo estavam em cma da cama se beijando com muita paxaum.Kakashi começou a tirar a ropa de Gaybys._

_Gaybys:nhaiiii..tenhu vergonha ._

_Kakashi:do que?vc é linda!_

_Gaybys:hum...pod continua intaum ._

_Kakashi termina de tirar a ropa dela e logo tira a sua ecou a beijar o corpo de Gaybys 'todo'.Gaybys tava fikndo doidinha com toda akela demostracao de afeto.Kakashi passava a mão pelas pernas de Gaybys.Esta aranhava de leve as costas do copy-ninja.Os dois suspiravam muito.Continuaram se beijando por mais um tempo.Kakshi se prepara para começar._

_Gaybys:vai divaga ta...so virgem ainda!._

_Kakashi:Pode deixar meu amor!_

_Assim feito,ele foi bem devagar,mais msm assim Gaybys não deixou de sentir uma dorzinha.Mais logo se acostumou e foi so prazer.Enquanto estavam la no vem e vai, Kakashi não parava de beijar Gaybys,ou de passar a mão pelo corpo dela.Depois de um tempo ele chega ao limite.Desaba em cima dela,logo depois rola pro lado._

Gaybys:foi bom!

Kakashi:ôôô...e como!Vc ainda tem fôlego?

Gaybys:Aham!

Fizeram mais umas 2 vezes!

**Flash Back Off**

Gaybys:ele eh mto gostosu...

Carol…Itachi tbm…sem nocao…

Mari:Orochimaru nem se fala..

Carol:Sua vez!-apontando pra Sakura!

Sakura-um pouco vermelha-T-Ta!

**Flash Back On**

_Sasuke e Sakura se beijavam com uma certa 'violencia'.Sasuke passava a ao por toda a extensao do corpo da kunoichi,que suspirava pesadamente.Logo ele começou a beijar seu pescoço, entre um beijo e outro ele mordia e ecou a passar a mão dentro da blusa dela,chegando no sutiã apertou de leve seus seios,fazendo com que la soltasse um gemido bem baixo, o que fé com que ele ficasse mais excitado.Sakura inverteu as posições e tirou a blusa de Sasuke,começou a beijar akele peitoral altamente definido,arrancando gemidos que a deliciavam.Sasuke voltou a fikr por cima de Sakura,retirou seu sutiã e começou a beijar toda a pele recém descoberta,foi abaixando cada vez mais,ate chegar no umbigo,de onde subiu uma das mãos,ele fez o caminho do pescoço ate o meio das pernas de Sakura, e começou a massagear akela área,arrancando um alto gemido da garota.Logo ele introduziu a mão dentro da bermuda para ter um contato mais 'direto'.Sakura tbm queria dar o msm prazer a ele e delicadamente colocou sua mão por cima da calca do rapaz,passando a mao com carinhu,fazendo Sasuke fik mais doido ainda(OMG).Nao demorou para que ambos ficassem pelados.Sasuke voltou a beijar do pescoço e mais a baixo,dessa vez não parando no umbigo e fazendo com que a garota delirasse.Ele mordia,lambia e beijava a parte mais sensível do corpo de Sakura._

_Sakura deu um empurao em Sasuke para que la ficasse por cima dele,começou a beija-lo,e ao msm tempo tirar sua calca,para depois acaricia-lo mais intimamente e qnd chegou com a boca na altura da cintura,começou a acariciar o membro do seu amado(¬¬ pra não dizer que ela pago boquete pra ele),Sasuke gemia com tal caricia.Qnd Sakura terminou sua caricia, Sasuke ficou por cima dela e começou a penetra-la,bem devagar,afinal ele sabia que era a 1° dela.De primeira Sakura soltava gemidos de dor,que logo foram substituídos por gemidos de prazer.Ficaram assim por aproximadamente 50 minutos.Quando Sasuke chegou ao orgasmo,pouco depois de Sakura._

_Não falaram nada qnd terminaram,apenas se encararam e se beijaram.Depois de 10 minutos de beijos,os dois voltaram a fazer o que estavam fazendo antes,so mais uma vez!_

**Flash Back Off**

Sakura:fui no céu e voltei!!

Carol:2

Mari:3

Gaybys:4!

Sakura:parece que foi bom pra todas nos!

Carol:eh!vamos preparar o café pro nossos príncipes!!

Mari:um café bem gostosuuuu

Gaybys:Já é!

Desceram e foram pra cozinha,chagando la em baixo encontraram Deidara e Tobi 'tentando' preparar o café.A cozinha tava uma zona,tinha rolado um fight sinistro ali!

Sakura:o.o o que aconteceu aki!

Deidara:Agente tava fazendo café!

Tobi:Tobi ser um bom cozinheiro!

Mari:Affe..sumam daqui que agente faz o café!

Gaybys:Isso..vao assiti Tv!

Deidara:desde que não seja teletubies!

Tobi:...

Mari:Sumam daqui!-diz chutado os dois dali.

Tobi e Deidara:O.O

Sakura:mais o que vamos fazer para eles??

Silencio...

Coruja cantando(o.O mais era de manha??va entender)

Carol-com uma lâmpada em cima da kbeca-Tive uma idéia!

Gaybys:desembucha entaum!

Carol:por aki tem nutella??

Sakura:tem sim!(N/A's:Carol,Gaybys e Mari:Nutella)

Mari:Oba!

Carol:Vamu faze café,torrada com nutella(bom) e umas frutas.

Mari:ahum,dxa que eu faço o café...

Gaybys:Mari,...tem cafeteira aki...¬¬

Carol:msm assim...eu nunk consigo faze café direito na cafeteira la em casa u.u(N/A's:Carol-issu eh verdade ta povo,sempre acontece alguma coisa de errado!u.u)

Mari:Perke vc eh mürra!

Gaybys:4ever!

Carol:bora cala a boca e trabaia!

Sakura:Eu passo nutella nas torradas!

Carol:eu e Gaybys vamu corta as frutas.

As 4 colocam as mãos uma em cima das outras e gritam ao mesmo tempo:'Ao trabalho!'(ahn??O.õ).Em meia hora tava tudo o as meninas são mto organizadas,não fizeram a msm bagunça q Deidara e Tobi.

Carol:Agora eh so espera elis acordarem!!

Ficaram esperando.40 minutos.Tobi e Deidara já tinham tomado café.

Sakura:o café vai esfriar.

Mais 30 hora.

Gaybys:Affe..desisto,bora acorda eles.

Carol:tbm axo!

Subiram e foram em direção ao quarto de cada um.Pegaram um travesseiro e cada uma acordou seu respectivo namorado a base das travesseiradas.Os meninos desceram reclamando e quando xegaram na cozinha.

Orochimaru:Por isso v6 nos acordaram??-apontando pra mesa de café...vazia!

Mari:agente acordo cedo pra faze café pra v6 e eh assim que v6 agradecem??

Sasuke:Mais cadê o café??

Sakura:ta aki-olha pra mesa-CADE O CAFÉ??Ò.Ó

Carol:TOBI E DEIDARA!!-as meninas saíram em disparada procurar os dois.

Kakashi:AIAI,tenho pena deles!

Itachi:Vamu comer qualquer coisa depois agente vê no que deu essa 'perseguicao'

Sasuke:Hn!

Os meninos comem qualquer coisa,enquanto ouviam Deiara e Tobi darem gritos de horror la fora.O que era que elas fizeram com eles??

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

E ai...gostaram??...no próximo cap v6 vao saber que fim Deidara e Tobi tiveram...aiai...Italo,Marcus,Henrique e Buneko nem apareceram nesse cap...Mais no próximo eles taum aew..

Bjao povu(que ta lendo).


	9. Armacoes!

Capitulo 8- Armacoes

Capitulo 8- Armacoes...

Itachi:Coitados de Tobi e Deidara...vao ficar uns tempos no hospital!

Carol:coitados o caramba...agente teve um trabalhão(uauuuu realmente deu tanto trabalho) pra fazer aquilo tudo e eles nem ligaram!

Mari:bem feito pra eles!

Kakashi:mais,afinal, o que vocês fizeram com eles?

Gaybys:Nada de mais!(então como eles pararam no hospital??o.O)

**Flash Back**

Deidara e Tobi corriam mais do que suas pernas conseguiam suportar.A qualquer momento as meninas iam perceber o que eles tinham feito e viriam feito macaco quando vê banana(pessssiiiiima comparação ¬¬), e com certeza não seria nada saudável para eles se elas os encontrassem.Fazia apenas uns 5 minutos que eles estavam correndo quando sentiram 4 áureas negras se aproximando cada vez mais rápido deles.

Tobi:Deidara-sempai,Tobi não quer morrer,onegai,vamus fugir ToT-desesperado correndo pra la e pra ca com as mãos na kbça-eu avisei que não era uma boa idéia!

Deidara:Shiiiii,elas estão se aproximando,por aki.ó.\)-continuam a correr,mais não adiantava mto pois as meninas xegavam cada vez mais perto deles.

Um pouco atrás...

Mari:axu que vi eles ali!

Sakura:quem sabe se...-pensa um pouco- ...é isso msm,se afastem um pouco!-dizendo isso ela concentra um qnt razoável(errr...razoavel seria o que pra ela??o.O) e soca o chão com vontade.As arvores em volta começam a cair e o chão racha...e bem la no final do buraco estão Deidara e Tobi,pedurados.

La nu buraco...

Deidara:Fudeu!!i.\)

Tobi:NAOOOOOO!!

As meninas se aproximam deles com a áurea maligna e com um olhar assustador.

Gaybys:agora vcs vão ver o que eh bom pra tosse...

Tobi:Mais Tobi não ta tossindo...o.O

Meninas:¬¬''

Mari:isso significa que vcs vão apanhar...

Sakura:Mto!

Carol:ate agente sentir que devemos parar!

Deidara:o que precisamos fazer pra v6 não baterem na gente??i.\)

As meninas param pra pensar um pouco.

Carol:Nada!ù.ú

Deidara e Tobi:i.\) i.i

As meninas começam a bater nos dois sem do nem piedade,nada conseguiria para-las(nem as bombas do Deidara).Sakura socava os dois com sua 'pequena' forca.Carol usava os golpes do karate.Mari dava uma de boxeadora.Gaybys usava as suas unhas enormes...

Coitados daqueles dois...nao iriam durar mto tempo ali!O cenário,já mto modificado por causa da cratera que a Sakura abriu,estava mais modificado ainda...parecia um deserto...as arvores tinham desaparecido,dando lugar a...errr...sangue?o.O...a carnificina durou pouco mais de 10 minutos.Depois disso elas fizeram uma boa ação e os levaram para o hospital.

**Flash Back off**

Orochimaru:Agora que v6 já bateram neles,o que pretendem fazer??-perguntou,inocentemente,para as meninas.Nesse momento Karin e Ino passavam na rua conversando.

Meninas:G.G...

Mari:v6 estam pensando o que eu axo que v6 estao pensando,ou seja,o mesmo que eu?(affe...que complikcao...)

Carol:muahahahahahahahahahahaha...

Todos-olhando pra Carol-o.o medo!

Sakura e Carol:A Karin eh nossa!è.é...

Gaybys e Mari:A Ino eh nossa!!muahahahahahaha

Meninos:o.o

Sasuke:err...nos vamos ali...qnd v6 acabarem seja la o que estejam planejando agente se encontra!-da um bjo em Sakura e sai.

Orochimaru:concordo com ele!o.o

Itachi:bom divertimento amor!n.n

Meninos:o.o'

Itachi:que??o.O

Kakashi:nada...n.n''

Meninas-com uma áurea negra-Que os jogos comecem!è.é

Cada grupo vai para o seu canto.Os meninos foram para um lugar seguro(?), Carol e Sakura para a ksa de Sakura.Mari e Gaybys pra uma pracinha qualquer.O que elas vão aprontar?!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Enquanto isso...

No clan Hyuuga!

Marcus:uaaaaaaaaaaa(onomatopéia de bocejo, n.n'')

Italo:hmmmmm...hora de levantar!

Marcus:so mais 5 minutos!

Italo:levanta logo...ue,cadê aqueles dois retardados?

Marcus:hã?

Italo:não...Buneko e Henrique! Vc eu sei que ta aqui!

Marcus:¬¬ humpf!

TOC TOC

Henrique-entrando-Voces não vão acreditar!

Ítalo:Se vc falar qm sabe agente acredita...

Buneko:foi uma das melhores noites da minha vida.

Marcus:o que v6 fizeram?

Henrique:conhecemos duas pessoas!

Ítalo:Hum...surubaaa!!

Buneko:seu tarado! Calro que não neh!-deu um pedala nele.

Henrique:foi so uns amassos.CADA UM EM UM CANTO!-falou bem alto e claro para que Ítalo não pensasse mais merda!

Ítalo:opaaaaaa...

Marcus:o que vcs fizeram?o.O

Buneko:uma coisa xamada 'sexo'!conhece?

Henrique:mais foi mto bom,bixo!

Buneko:ôôôôôô...se foi!!

Marcus:retardado...com qm?

Ítalo:eh vei...qm v6 pegaram?

Buneko:Tsunade-sama!

Henrique:Shizune!

Ítalo:oloko hein...

Marcus:hn!

Henrique e Buneko ficaram contando como foi a 'maravilhosa' noite deles(claaaaaaaaaaaro que eu NÃO vo descrever nee?!).Agora,voltando para nossas pequenas aspirantes(?) a psicopatas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Umas 2 horas depois...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Carol e Sakura já tinham td planejado em suas maléficas cabecinhas td que elas iam aprontar com Karin.

Mari e Gaybys so faltavam gargalhar toda hora que elas lembravam o que elas tinham planejado.

.

.

.

A oportunidade perfeita:Ino passeava pela rua rebolando,mais parecia que ia quebrar de tanto q rebolava,balançando o kbelo de farmácia para todos os lados como se fosse o mais perfeito do mundo,como se nao fosse 50 de água oxigenada,49 de chapinha e os outros 1 de qualquer outro produto químico.Enfim...um pico!

Começam a colocar o plano em ação.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ino estava andando\rebolando pelas ruas da vila ate que avistou Sasuke sozinho e decidiu que seria uma 'boa ideia' ir falar com ele.

Ino:ola Sasuke-kun!n.n

Sasuke:Hn,ola Ino.Voce esta linda hj!n.n

Ino:O.O-transe-Mais vc não ta namorando a testuda?!

Sasuke:To sim,mais eh que eu cansei dela...quero alguém mais...-faz uma cara de safado-...se eh que me entende!

Ino:hum...entendo! GG(N/A:aiai...um momento de gloria pra ela!Mais quanto maior a altura maior a queda!)

Sasuke:Vc não quer ir ali na floresta comigo não!

Ino:o.o

Sasuke:So nos dois,sem mais ninguém-ia se aproximando-s-o-z-i-n-h-o-s!

Ino-Capota-Claro que sim,Sasuke-kun!

E assim Sasuke e Ino vão para uma parte bem isolada de Konoha.Chegando na tal parte isolada de Konoha(e precisava repetir que era a parte isolada de Konoha?!u.u oops!n.n').

Sasuke: me deixa t amarrar nessa arvore!u.u

Ino:o.o ta bom-sem reclamar,protestar ou fazer algum manifesto ela simplesmente obedece.

Sasuke amarra Ino na arvore.

Sasuke:muahahahahahahahahaha-risada demoníaca.

Ino:?.?

Sasuke faz o "in" de 'kai' e no seu lugar aparece Mari(Hoho...).

Ino:O.O...nani??

Mari:Henge no jutsu.vc num penso que o Sasuke fosse se interessar por uma...uma-olha pra Ino-...cara,não tem nem como axar um xingamento a sua altura de tão,tao que vc eh! O.o

Gaybys sai de trás de algumas arvores trazendo uma bolsa.

Mari:bem Ino...-pega uma tesoura-...nunca gostei do seu cabelo.

.--obs:vejam essa parte ouvindo a musica da Carolina Dieckeman,qnd ela corto o cabelo em laços de família.--

Mari pega a tesoura e começa a cortar o cabelo de Ino lentamente.Ino gritava "meu cabelo não,meu cabelo não! Me matem mais não cortem meu cabelo lindo,loiro e liso.Natural,é claro."Quando acaba,Gaybys passa a maquina zero.Deixando a menina totalmente careca.Depois elas 'maquiaram' Ino,coisa que não deu mto certo.Tiraram mtas fts,filmaram todo o procedimento.

Gaybys:Issu é pra vc aprender a não se axar de mais!Q vc pod quebrar a cara.

Mari:Preocupa não,cabelo cresce!E agete vai por o vídeo no YouTube!

Ino:You o que??o.O

Mari:esquece! ¬¬

Deixam Ino la, no meio da floresta com a cara assim:-,sem entender bulhufas.Se levantou e foi andando pra casa...

Quando ela estava passando pelas ruas da vila,do nada,ela viu uma mulher muito bonita e cogitou a idéia:"será q eu so lésbica?" (N/A's:Mari-Carol...ta meio sem sentido,não axa? Carol-hum?!Axu não...n.n Mari-¬¬ affe,num faz sentido ela começar a pensar do nada em- Carol-ixii eh mesmo,ela num pensa.Affe.u.u,vamu fingi...

Mari-ia dizer que não faz sentido ela começar a pensar se era lésbica,mas...)

E ficou com isso na cabeça.Sempre sentira uma quedinha por suas amigas."melhor pensar nisso depois que eu arrumar umas perucas!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

A 2 oportunidade perfeita:Karin caminhava pelos bosques da vila,sem desconfiar no que estava prestes a acontecer.

Carol e Sakura fazem henges de Orochimaru e Sasuke,respectivamente,e vão conversar com ela!

Orochimaru:Karin!

Sasuke:Karin-_Chan_

Karin-parando de andar imediatamente-o.o-olha pros dois-entao resolveram largar akelas coisas la e vieram atrás de mim?

Sasuke:nunca deixaríamos você!

Orochimaru:elas foram apenas passatempos.

Sasuke:Vamos dar uma volta?

Karin:hum...-faz cara de qm esta pensando no assunto-Ta bom!

Eles(elas) começam a caminhar pelo lindo bosque,quando avistam mais a frente um rio.Resolvem sentar em umas pedras que tinham ali perto.

Karin:que lugar sossegado!n.n(felicidade dura poco...e.e)

POW(barulho de esplosao)

Karin:ahhhhhhhhhhhh-pula no pescoço de Sasuke/Sakura

Orochimaru:Calma,deve ser so alguns inimigos atacando,ou outras pessoas de outro mundo vindo,ou monstros...

Karin:monstros?!

Sasuke:vc nunk viu?Sao enormes e mto fortes,vamos la!

Karin:onde??

Orochimaru:impedir que os invasores ataquem a vila.

Seguem para onde estava vindo os barulhos(?)

Karin:O.O e-enorme...b-barulhento(genteeeeeeeeee era aqueles bixos do filme guerras dos mundos 'tripods')

Sasuke:Vamos la...

Sasuke vai pra cima dos monstros e tenta dete-los.Desaparece na fumaça.Orochimaru vai atrás.Desaparece tbm.Karin fik sozinha.Detalhe:ela tinha medo de lutar sozinha,e tinha medo de mostros tbm.

Karin:Sasukeeee...me salvaaaaaaaa...

De repente os mostros desaparecem.Tudo fica escuro,como se fosse de noite.Uivos.E parecia que alguma coisa estava se aproximando.musikinha do filme 'tubarao'(?)Karin comeca a correr para tentar fugir.Tinha pavor de lobisomens.Os uivos param.Ela escuta uma voz velha e cansada.

Voz:Karin...Karin...vc não pode fugir...nao pode se esconder...eu vou te axar...muahahahahHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

Karin:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.

A voz para.Silencio total(cara,imaginem vcs estarem em um bosque fechado,td escuro,não saber como sair,estar desesperado,sozinho e ter medo de bixo?!)

Karin começa a tentar axar novamente a luz.Escuta um barulho de passo,galho quebrando.Vento passa.Karin olhava td com assombro.

Uma mão no seu ombro.Leva um susto tão grande q xega a fazer xixi(hohohohohoho)

Karin:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-se vira mais não tem ninguém,pega uma kunai e arremessa.-Q-qu-qu-quem ta-ta-ta a-ai??

Voz:kukukukukukukukukukukukuku

Karin:Orochimaru-sama?

Voz 2:hn!

Karin:sasuke-kun?ó.ò

Sasuke e Orochimaru aparecem na frente de Karin.

Karin:mais...mais v6...

Ins com as mãos.Sakura e Carol aparecem.Carol com uma filmadora em mãos.

Sakura desfaz o genjutsu(por issu tava escuro,os bixos,os barulhos)

Karin tava tão abobada,não acreditava que tinha passado por esse papelão a toa.Nao ela que se dizia ser uma ninja forte?!

Sakura:huhu...foi engraçado!Sua 4 olhos sem cérebro!

Carol:Pro YouTubeeeeee!!esse vídeo vai bomba \o/

Karin:...-desmaia.

Sakura e Carol:?.?-olhando pra Karin babando no chão.-Ta ne?!

E saem felizes de volta pra vila.

As 4 aspirantes se encontram no lugar combinado antes por elas,ou seja, onde os meninos tinham ido esperar por elas.

Sasuke:Então?

Itachi:o que minha linda aprontou??

Sakura:G.G

Carol:muahahahaahhahahah

Resto:o.o''

Orochimaru:e v6?

Kakashi:fizeram o que?

Mari:e.e malvadezas!

Gaybys:malvadezas malvadas!e.e

Resto:¬¬''

Itachi:seriu,o que v6 fizeram?

Mari:nada de mais.

Gaybys:agente so dxo a Ino careca!n.n

Resto:O.O

Sasuke-com receio de pergunta- e v6?

Sakura:fizemos a Karin provar do veneno dela.

Carol:é.ela que gosta de fazer os outro passarem aperto...se f-

Sakura:...deu mto mal!

Mari:temos tudo em vídeo!n.n

Carol:nos tbm.

Mostram os vídeos pros garotos(Sasuke e Orochimaru não gostaram de terem sido usados.),mais no final estavam todos rolando de rir.

Mari:aiai...mais hein,lembrei de uma coisa agora!

Gaybys:oque?

Mari:como agente vai volta pra Guarapa?

Carol:por mim,nem volto prakele fim dimundo!

Gaybys:boua Carollll!

Sasuke:o vocês vieram parar aki?

Mari:agente tava bebendo,cantando...

Kakashi:pula a diversão!u.u

Gaybys:ata,ai a sonsa da Mariana resolveu pular da varanda!

Itachi:qual altura??o.o

Carol:tipo assim,uns 18,19 metros!n.n

Meninos:o.o

Gaybys:ai gente pensamento positivo,agente ta viva,não ta?

Cri,cri

Gaybys:meo deos agente ta morta e issu eh o paraíso??

Cri,cri

Gaybys:a não...parem de me ignorar!

Carol:¬¬ aff...talvez se agente pular de algum lugar alto agente volte!

Mari:ta,mais agora não!

Itachi:v6 tavam bêbadas,axo que v6 teram que beber 1.

Carol:hum...

Com os meninos...

Ítalo,Marcus,Henrique e Buneko estavam caminhando pela vila.Ate que...Italo encontra Anko.Buneko,Tsunade.Henrique,Shizune e deixam Marcus sozinho.

Marcu:poha...amigoes eles!-esbarra em alguém-opa,foi mal aew!

Temari:problema não!-olhares se cruzam.

Marcus:ola,eu sou o Marcus!

Temari:Temari.Hum v6 deve ser um dos caras que vieram de outro mundo.

Marcus:aham!

Temari percebe que Marcus é um poquinhu sonso.Mais se encanta com ele mesmo assim

Temari:vamos dar uma volta comigo??

Marcus:Ta bom!

E assim saem andando também!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tobi e Deidara estavam tendo alta do hospital.Queriam sair dali o mais rápido possível.Avistam conhecidos.

Deidara:Tobi,corre la vem elas denovu! Ó.\)

Tobi:naoooooooooo...

Carol,Mari,Gaybys e Sakura:è.é

Tobi e Deidara saem correndo da vila de konoha e voltam pra algum esconderijo secreto da akatsuki.

Mari:nossa...issu td eh medo!

Gaybys:pelos menos eles aprenderam com qm estão lidando!

Carol:issu aê!Eh melhor corre msm!ò.ó

Mari:Carol,eles já estão longe!n.n''

Carol:oops! /o

Carol:afeeeeeeeeeee...nunk tinha demorado tanto pra escreve um cap...

Mari:agente perdoa!

Gaybys:diga por você!

Carol:Gaybys!i.i

Gaybys:ta bom!

Mari:bem gente,desculpa ae o atraso.

Carol:vo avisa tbm q a fic ta xegando no fim!

Platéia:aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...

Carol:calma,calma...eu to escrevendo outra!

Platéia:êêêêêêêê

Carol:chama-se Amor em Vermelho,não tem nada de parecido com essa daqui.Eh baseada no filme Moulin Rouge

Mari:perfeito!foi eu quem emprestou o filme pra Carol vê!;D

Gaybys:ngm precisava saber disso!

-transmissão encerrada-


	10. O fim?

Capitulo 9 – O fim?

Tobi e Deidara resolveram se tratar com um psiquiatra.O trauma foi grande.Logo depois que eles saíram correndo das meninas,foram para um prédio que tinha no centro da vila.Tinham marcado uma consulta com a Drª Myuki.Chegaram ao prédio e se dirigiram para a sala de espera.Na sala de espera tinha mtas pessoas.

Deidara:o.\)

Tobi:x.x

Pessoas na sala:-

Uma pessoa:olha...to vendu um pônei cor de rosa! °¬°

Deidara:¬.\) bando de doidos!

Tobi:Será que eh contagioso?i.i Tobi não ker fik doido!!

Deidara:Ralaxa,hun.!u.\)

Logo,os dois foram chamados para a consulta.Entraram na sala da Drª Myuki.Ela tinha cabelos cacheados e pretos, olhos castanhos escuros, pele clara,era magra,mais tinha o corpo definido.Se apresentaram.

Deidara:Eu sou o Deidara,hun.-olhando a Drª de cima a baixo.

Tobi:Eu ser Tobi! Tobi is a good boy!

Drª Myuki:Então vcs sãos os frouxos que apanharam de 4 garotas?o.ó-olhando pro Deidara.

Deidara e Tobi: ò.ó ò.\) como??

Myuki:Affe...alem de td são burros!u.ú vamos ao que interessa!Sentem-se -assim eles fizeram-V6 estao aki porque foram 'atacados' por 4 meninas furiosas.O que v6 fizeram para despertar tanta fúria nelas??-nenhuma resposta vinda deles-cri,cri...nao vão me responder??-silencio- helloooooo...terra chamando!

Deidara:hã?? ?.\)...-olha pra kra de pocos amigos de Myuki-oh...desculpe,estávamos tentando lembrar pq que elas ficaram tão nervosas so pq agente comeu o café que elas prepararam para os 'namorados' delas.-olha pra kra de Myuki que tava assim: o.o

Myuki:COMO V6 FORAM CAPAZES DE UMA CRUELDADE DESSAS??Ò.Ó

Deidara e Tobi- chibi mode- não foi por mal!!

Myuki:NÃO FOI POR MAL??NAO FOI POR MAL??V6 MERECERAM APANHAR...E EU AXO QUE ELAS BATERAM POUCO EM V6!! Ò.Ó

Deidara:E QUEM VC PENSA QUE EH PARA GRITAR ASSIM COMIGO,HUN! Ò.\)

Myuki:EU SOU SUA PSIQUIATRA!ù.ú

Deidara:E DAÍ!? PSIQUIATRA DE MERDAAA Ò.\)

Myuki:DO QUE VC ME XAMOU??

Deidara:PSIQUIATRA DE MERDAAAAAAAAAA,HUN!!Ò.\)

A cada palavra que akeles dois soltavam,Tobi se afastava cada vez mais,ate sentir bater na porta,abri-la e sair correndo dali o mais rápido possível.

Os dois fikram discutindo ainda por um bom tempo.Nenhum dos dois keria perder.Mais a gritaria acabou por xamar mta atenção.Logo,Tsunade mandou os melhores ninjas para la,pois,segundo ela " Missão Rank S".E la estavam Sakura,Sasuke,Naruto,Hinata,Neji,Tenten,Rock Lee,Kiba,Shino,Sai,Marcus,Ítalo,Buneko,Henrique,Ino(com uma peruca ridícula black power),Orochimaru,Kakashi,Itachi,Carol,Mari,Gaybys,Chouji,Shikamaru,Temari,Shizune,Kurenai,Anko,Ibiki(torturas...è.é) ,mais alguns ANBU's e claro,Tsunade.

Tsunade:Que porra eh essa??

Deidara e Myuki pararam de jogar pedra,papel e tesoura(melhor de 100) para olhar pra kra de Tsunade.

Myuki:qual eh Hokage-sama,já tava 10 a 8 pra mim!!¬¬

Deidara:e qm disse que vc ia ganhar,hun??u.\)

Myuki:qlqr um ganha de vc...u.u

Deidara:isso eh o que vamos ver,hun!

Tsunade:chegaaaaaaaaaa...ò.ó

Todos em chibi mode.

Tsunade:Posso saber o motivo da briga??

Myuki:eu fui de mo boa vontade ajuda-lo a superar um trauma-voz dramática,meia chorosa- e ele começou a me xingar.

Deidara:O QUE?vc que começou a falar que agente tinha apanhado pouco,hun??

Myuki:isso eh verdade!u.u as meninas tinham que ter batido mais!

Sakura,Mari,Carol e Gaybys:Não seja por isso! G.G

Deidara:o.\)

Myuki:coitado,meu paciente já esta bastante traumatizado.u.ú eu cuido dele!

Deidara:não kero que cuide de mim! .\)

Deidara-capetinha:qual eh,claro que vc ker,acho a drª mo gostosa! G.\)

Deidara-anjo:dessa vez terei que concordar!u.\)

Deidara:vão a merda v6 dois!-e as consciências somem!

Myuki:bem,hokage-sama,desculpe pelo transtorno,mais agora eu preciso cuidar desse pequeno ser que precisa ser ajudado.u.u-falava mto seria-ele agora deu ate pra falar sozinho!u.u pobre coitado.Vamos!-sai puxando Deidara para dentro do consultório novamente.

Ninjas e povo presentes:o.o''

Gaybys:agente nem bateu tanto assim nele!o.o

Mari:Eh...imagina se agente tivesse feito metade do que agente queria faze

Carol:claaaro...maginem o Deidara sem a franja,que agente ia cortar!

Todos param para imaginar Deidara sem franja...imagem formada na kbça do povo:mto bizarra!

Sakura:melhor nem pensar!o.o as vezes fico imaginando qual blusa ele usa por baixo da capa da akatsuki!

Sasuke:¬¬

Carol:hum...deve ser uma blusa do fresno,for fun...essas bandas emos(N/A's:nada contra essas bandas,tanto pq eu gosto um pouco de for fun) u.u

Mari:affe...¬¬

Itachi:eu uso uma blusa preta!n.n

Sasuke:Ninguém te perguntou nada!u.ú

Itachi:foolish little brother!

Sasuke:¬¬ idiota!

Carol:meninos….sem briga please!u.u

Mari:o que vamos faze agora??

Ítalo:vegetar!u.u

Todos:¬¬''

Marcus:han??

Todos:u.ú

Henrique:retardado-pedala em Marcus

Temari:num bati nele coitado! i.i

Todos:O.O

Naruto:Sinto romance no ar!G.G

Temari:humpf!

Marcus:como??

Todos:¬¬'

Carol:voto na idéia do Ítalo...ou alguém tem coisa melhor pra faze??

Sasuke,Itachi,Orochimaru,Kakashi:G.G

Mari:menos isso!¬¬

Naruto:eu vo namorar um poco!u.u

Sakura:com quem??o.O

Naruto:com a Hinata oras!

Hinata-pimentao vermelho com febre 40 graus-Na-Naru-ru-to-kun!

Gaybys:começo a gagueja dinovu!que merda hein!

Hinata:gomen!ç.ç

Gaybys:td bem,eu perdôo!u.u

Temari:bem,marquinhu...vamu ali comigo!G.G

Marcus:onde??

Temari:¬¬ apenas me siga!

Marcus:ta!

Ítalo:aew Marcus...ta pegandoooo

Buneko:já num era sem tempo!

Tsunade:vem vc tbm!-puxando Buneko

Shizune:boa idéia!

Henrique:vam bora!

Ítalo:vo tbm,vem Anko!

Anko:ta neh!

Os 8 saem dali.Os outros resolveram vegetar msm!Ino foi visitar Karin no hospício(tadinha...fiko tão traumatizada que nem psiquiatra/psicólogo resolveu è.é).

No hospício...

Ino:Karin...como vc esta!

Karin:...-kra de mongolóide

Ino:que bom que esta bem...n.n(?)

Karin:...

Ino:aki parece ser legal-olhava para a área de 'lazer' do hospício,com mutos doidos correndo uns atrás dos outros gritando " vc num me pega...nãnãnãnããã..."-Bem tranqüilo!-doidos gritando.

Doido 1:ei doido!

Doido 2:oi!

Doido 1 :vc não,o outro doido!u.u

Ino:aiai...

Karin:...

Ino:que bom que vc esta bem...mais eu tenho que ir agora amiga!

Karin:...

Ino:eh sempre bom falar com vc!n.n

Ino sai feliz(?) do hospício!

De volta para os vegetais(?)

Carol:vsmu canta...so vegeta eh mto xato...

Mari:que musica...

Carol:to pensando!

Gaybys:salve-se quem puder...Carol ta pensando...

Resto-segurando o riso-hihi...

Carol:num teve graça!¬¬

Itachi:tbm axo!u.u

Sasuke:puxa saco!

Carol:vamu canta blue bird!n.n

Resto:?.?

Carol:¬¬ gente a 3 abertura de Naruto shippuuden!

Mari: ata!

Kiba:mais agente num sab a letra!

Gaybys:toma-tirando uma copia da letra pra cada um(?)

Carol:de onde vc tiro isso?? C.C

Gaybys:nem queira saber!

Mari:o.o medo!

Todos cantando com perfeita "harmonia":

**Habataitara modora nai to itte  
Mezashita no ha aoi aoi ano sora**

**"Kanashimi" ha mada oboerezu  
"Setsunasa" ha ima tsukami hajimeta  
Anata he to idaku kono kanjou mo  
Ima "kotoba" ni kawatteiku**

**Michinaru sekai no yume kara mezamete  
Kono hane wo hiroge tobitatsu**

**Habataitara modora nai to itte  
Mezashita no ha shiroi shiroi ano kumo  
Tsukinuketara mitsukaru to shitte**

**Furikiru hodo aoi aoi ano sora  
Aoi aoi ano sora  
Aoi aoi ano sora**

**Aisozukita you na oto de sabireta furui mado ha kowareta**

**Miakita KAGO ha hora suteteiku furikaeru koto ha mou nai  
Takanaru kodou ni kokyuu wo azukete  
Kono mado wo kette tobitatsu**

**Kakedashitara te ni dekiru to itte  
Izanau no ha tooi tooi ano koe  
Mabushii sugita anata no te mo nigitte  
Motomeru hodo aoi aoi ano sora**

**Ochiteiku to wakatteita sore de mo hikari wo oi tsuzuketeiku yo**

**Habataitara modora nai to itte  
Sagashita no ha shiroi shiroi ano kumo  
Tsukinuketara mitsukaru to shitte**

**Furikiru hodo aoi aoi ano sora**

**aoi aoi ano sora  
aoi aoi ano sora**

Terminaram de cantar e bateram palmas...

Lee:uhuuu...esse eh o fogo da Juventude!

Resto:¬¬

Depois da musica,Neji,Tenten,Rock Lee,Kiba,Shino,Sai,Chouji,Shikamaru e os ANBU's foram embora.

Sakura:que tédio!

Mari:vamu bebeeee! \o/

Resto:XD

Foram beber!la nu barzin encontraram Ítalo,Buneko,Marcus,Henrique,Shizune,Tsunade,Anko e temari!

Começaram todos a beber juntos!

No consultório

A Drª Myuki e Deidara já haviam se entendido...e mto bem...estavam agora aos amassos(so se beijando msm)...e Myuki descobriu o que tem por baixo da capa da akatsuki...

Myuki:o.o...uma blusa preta??

Deidara:o que vc penso que fosse!

Myuki_:"uma camisa emo"_Nada!n.n''

Deidara:hun...¬.\)'

Barzinhu...

Todo mundo já tava bêbado...falando asneiras...fazendu merda...

Mari:vamu na montanha dos hokages??keru pular de la...

Carol:bora!

Gaybys:uhuuuu

Ítalo,Henrique,Marcus(ele entendeu??o.O) e Buneko:\o/

Resto:D

Foram para a montanha...la em cima...

Carol:quem vai primeiro??

Carol e Mari olha pra Gaybys.

Gaybys:nem vem...v6 va me empurar de novu!

Mari:claro que não...i.i

Ítalo:agente pula td mundo junto e ponto final!u.u

Henrique:no ja!-todos deram as mãos e fikram esperando-1,2,3 e jacaré-quase pularam!

Todos:¬¬

Henrique:ta bom! 1,2,3 e já!!-pularam todos ao msm tempo.

Tudo tava girando...um baque no chão...

Carol:aieee...minha cabeça...o.o

Gaybys:OMG!/o\

Mari:°o°

Marcus,Henrique,Buneko e Ítalo:i.i pq??

Carol:agente volto pra ksa de Gaybys! T.T

Mari:No!!

Em konoha...

Itachi:ai...essa queda doeu...Carol-chan vc ta bem??-olha para os lados-o.o

Sasuke:o.o oops...axu que elas voltaram!

Iatchi,Kakashi,Orochimaru:NO! TT.TT

Anko:os meninos tbm!i.i

Sakura:vo senti falta delas!i.i

(momento emo)

Itachi,Kakashi,Orochimaru,Anko,Shizune,Tsunade e Temari estavam arrasados!

Sasuke e Sakura tristes!

Naruto e Hinata tbm!

Hinata:quem sabe nos não os vemos em outra ocasião!n.n

Naruto:eh! Pensamento positivo!

Todos:Hai!

Ksa de Gaybys

Gaybys:Um dia agente volta la!i.i KAKASHIIIIIII T.T

Carol:nhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ToT Itachi!

Mari:Orchimaru e minha banhera!! ToT

Meninos:i.i

Gaybys:ta xega!u.u todo mundo fora da minha ksa...

Carol:perke??i.i

Gaybys:tenhu coisas a fazer!

Mari:o que??

Gaybys:não interessa!u.u

Henrique:vai vacila??

Gaybys:vo!u.u

Marcus:Xau!n.n-vai embora!

Resto:o.o

Buneko:to vazando tbm!-vai embora!

Carol:Gaybys,perke??

Gaybys:affeee...

Mari:i.i

Gaybys-na aguentando a pressao emocional-Aiieeee vo ve novela!!

Resto:¬¬

Foram embora e viveram felizes para sempre(?)

Fim...

...ou será que não!G.G

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Carol:kbo!!i.i

Platéia:NOOOOO!

Carol:vo pensa se faço continuação!G.G

Platéia:\o/ /o/ \o\ \o/

Carol:xau povuuuu...

The End(or not)


End file.
